


Blind Book One

by Kit0392



Series: Blind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disability, He's the animal whisperer, I can't be snow white so Harry's snow white, I like animals so Harry likes animals, M/M, Parseltongue, People still out to get Harry, Retelling, Slytherin!Harry, This isn't crack I promise, possible ooc, voldemort doesn't return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit0392/pseuds/Kit0392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a magical wizarding world where one must look into someone's eyes to know if they have a soul mate what is a blind eleven year old to do but pine for something that seems so unattainable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first Drarry so be gentle with me. This is a retelling of most of the books (movies in my case) but will probably ignore DH as Voldemort does NOT return in this work.

_ **Prologue** _

     

     Draco couldn’t breathe. Well…he could it was just a bit difficult to do so. Here he was, at the tender age of eleven, and it had happened. The door to the robe shop had opened and in walked a boy, most likely his own age, with hair blacker than the darkest night and eyes greener than any gem he had ever seen. It was him. At age eleven he had found him, the person he was meant to be with for the rest of his life. He had heard about soul mates from his parents but he had never really thought it would feel like this.

      Though it was uncommon to recognize a soul mate before the age of sixteen it wasn’t unheard of. “Um…is anyone here? I need school robes.” Draco’s eyebrows furrowed. He was standing just a little ways off from the boy, he should be able to see him. “Madame is getting more fabric for my robes, she’ll be out soon.” The boys head swung in Draco’s direction and Draco gasped. His eyes were even more stunning when they were directed at him.

     But…there was something off about them too…they looked…hazy. “Hello…” the boy said timidly, not really making eye contact. “Hello.” Draco replied. At the sound of his voice the boy moved closer in his direction. “Please, keep talking.” he said with a hint of desperation in his voice. “Um…how come?” He moved closer still. “Because I can’t see and I don’t want to run into anything.” Draco gasped and his heart fell. No wonder he wasn’t acting like he had finally met the love of his life, although, from what Draco was told of early recognition, they would be friends until they were old enough to understand what sexual functions were and how to do it properly.

 

      “Here, hold out your hand and I’ll guide you.” Draco said as he got off his stool and closed the distance between them. The boy smiled timidly and offered a shy thank you as he did as was asked and was situated on a stool. “There, don’t move though, or you might fall.” The boy looked in Draco’s general direction and smiled brightly. “Thank you. I’m Harry, Harry Potter, you?” Truth be told, Draco wasn’t sure how much he cared that this was The Boy Who Lived. He was much more fascinated at the hand he had stuck out to shake. Draco smiled and took it, shaking it with all the enthusiasm he had wrapped up in him and replied “Draco, Draco Malfoy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 1 guys!! Thank y'all for the comments on the prologue! They really meant a lot to me. Just in case I didn't mention this before, the characters may be (or are) a bit OOC and they belong solely to J.K Rowling, although if she'd let me borrow Tom and Dan for about....the rest of their lives I'd be eternally grateful. Also! I've never read the books (was never allowed to and won't until I get my own place) and was tricked into watching the movies, not that I have any regrets WHATSOEVER! So if I get something wrong let me know. Anyway guys, enjoy the first official chapter of Blind! 
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!!  
> -Kit

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

**__ **

 

**_ _ **

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

(This is Jethro)

 

 

    The next time they meet is on the Hogwarts Express and Harry has an…animal with him, though Draco can’t readily identify it, meaning it’s most likely muggle in nature. Draco smiles from where he’s standing on platform 9 ¾ and tugged on his mother’s robes to get her attention. “Look mum, that’s him.” Narcissa Malfoy smiled down at her son then followed his besotted gaze. “He’s rather small don’t you think?” she asks as she gave Harry a once over, thinking that perhaps he had a high metabolism that kept him that thin, and hoping that was the case. Boy Who Lived or not, he was still a child and she was still a mother, and seeing him as thin as he was didn’t really sit right with her. “Well…I’ll just make sure he eats all his greens!” Narcissa smiled at her sons earnest and eager answer.

   “What if he’s not sorted into the same house as you? What will you do then?” Draco thought about it for a moment the said, “I’ll sit with him anyway. He’s to be with me forever, I have to take care of him, even if he doesn’t realize it.” Narcissa smiled. “It will be difficult my little dragon. One must see one’s mate in order to recognize them. Your mate is blind; therefore, you have to woo him. I think it’s very sweet that you’ll have to work for his affections.” A determined look descended upon her sons features and she smiled. “Come my dragon, let’s get your bags situated.

* * *

  Harry was terrified. Sure he had his magical seeing eye dog, but the sounds that surrounded him were too much and he couldn’t tell which way he was supposed to go. Not to mention Hagrid had left him to find the platform on his own with a ticket and not much else. So far his dog, Jethro, had not let him bump into anything or fall of any edges but what if they somehow got separated? What would he do then? Harry clenched Jethro’s collar tighter in his fist. “Can you get me to where the bags go on Jethro?”

   Jethro yipped twice and guided him towards the back of the train, helping Harry pull his trolley. “‘Lo there mate, need some help?” Harry continued on his way, not realizing it was him who was being spoken to. Jethro barked once and Harry stopped and began to reach for his trunk. “Oi! You deaf mate?” The only warning that Harry had before a hand gripped his arm was Jethro’s growl.

Harry jerked away and lost his balance as Jethro’s growl rose higher in volume, trying to get his jaw around a piece of clothing as Harry was about to fall onto the train track. “HARRY!” It was a voice Harry knew and it was only a slight relief before the grip Jethro had on him began to rip his shirt. A string of unidentifiable words were heard before he was suspended midair, and more terrified then he had been in all his life. It was like all his other senses had shut down, he didn’t hear Jethro’s panicked barks nor did he hear the commotion that was occurring on the platform.

Harry’s hearing came back first. “Harry? Harry can you hear me?” “I didn’t do anything I swear!” “You should’ve made your intentions to touch him clear! You nearly killed him!” “Oh stuff it Malfoy, he’s alright isn’t he?” His sense of touch came next and he felt a rough tongue lapping at his face. Hopefully it was Jethro. All of his other senses came rushing back and he felt slightly overwhelmed as he reached out to wrap his arms around Jethro’s neck to ground himself. “Harry? Are you okay?” A female voice he didn’t recognize was close to his ear and he flinched away.

“It’s okay Harry, it just my mum. You remember me right? My voice?” Harry took a deep shuddering breath before he whispered “Draco?”

 

* * *

Draco smiled slightly. “Yes Harry, it’s Draco. Are you okay?” Harry nodded into his beasts’ neck. “Slightly disoriented but…fine.” Draco looked at the crowd that surrounded them and glared at the red head at the center of it all. “Well? Aren’t you going to apologize Weasley?” The youngest boy snorted. “What does Fred have to apologize for? He’s the one who’s overreacting!” he said, jutting his chin in Harry’s direction.

Draco snarled and would have said some rather nasty things if Harry hadn’t managed to grab his forearm. “Can you help me up Draco?” Narcissa had to cover her mouth in order to hide her amusement at her sons sudden change of demeanor. “Of course, here.” Draco put his arm under Harry’s hand and allowed him to lever himself to his feet with the help of Harry’s animal. By now the crowd had thinned and the only onlookers were the Weasley’s and the Malfoy’s. “Come on Harry, we’ll get your things loaded up and find an empty compartment, sound good?” This came from Narcissa. Harry looked in her general direction and nodded appreciably. “Thank you ma’am.”

Narcissa laughed lightly. “It’s good to know you have manners, unlike some people.” This last statement she directed at the redheaded family, even as Molly was scolding her brood of children. One of them, presumably Fred, walked over to them. “Hey man, I apologize for frightening you.” Jethro nudged Harry’s leg. “Oh, um…all is forgiven.” Harry replied as he reached out to feel for the handle of his bag.  Fred nodded and walked away, slightly put off by Harry’s strange behavior.

 

* * *

 

 

   Once they boarded, Harry’s hands on Draco’s shoulders and Jethro yipping the number of steps, they found an empty compartment and settled there, waiting for their journey to begin. Draco smiled widely at Harry, watching as he felt his way around their little area. “So, are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?” Draco asked when Harry was done and situated next to him, Jethro resting his head on Harry’s lap. Harry shrugged and looked in his general direction. “I hadn’t heard about it until the day we met.” Draco’s jaw dropped at Harry’s statement.

  “How could you not know? My parents told me stories of Hogwarts for as long as I could remember.” Harry gave a sad smile. “I don’t have parents, and my relatives don’t much like me so they avoid me as much as they can.” Draco felt disheartened. “Well, you’re gonna love it. It’s a huge castle with talking paintings and ghosts!” Harry’s eyes widened. “Real ghosts? I didn’t think they existed.” Draco grinned at Harry fondly. “Welcome to the world of magic Harry…” Draco trailed off as he watched Harry stroke hi animals head. “What kind of creature is that?” Draco asked taking in the animals sleek body. “He’s a dog, from what I was told he a Doberman Pinscher. It’s a supposedly a very dangerous dog breed, trained as attack dogs if I were to hazard a guess.” Draco’s gazed became slightly apprehensive and Harry smiled, sensing Draco’s change in mood. “Don’t worry Draco, he only attacks on command.”

 

* * *

 

During the long train ride Draco told Harry stories that his parents had told him of Hogwarts. Harry listened with rapt attention even though his eyes never really landed on Draco’s. Harry met Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkenson, Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. Harry seemed to like them well enough but he still inched closer to Draco when he felt slightly crowded. When the other occupants of their compartment were either sleeping, Blaise, eating sweets from the cart that had passed not too long before, Vincent and Gregory, or in their own little world, Pansy, Draco asked Harry about his blindness.

Harry smiled sadly. “I wasn’t born this way. I had pretty good eyesight up until it started to fade. I was nine when my vision started to get bad. I told my aunt and uncle but they thought I was trying to get attention and therefore, didn’t believe me. It got worse and worse as time went on so I took it upon myself to learn braille. That’s how blind people read. I went to the library near my school every day, apparently the librarian, even though she could see just fine, had learned braille for the fun of it and thought it would be fun to teach me. When I turned eleven, I lost what semblance of sight I had. My relatives still don’t believe that I can’t see anymore. If it weren’t for Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts, I wouldn’t even have Jethro and what happened on the platform would have ended a lot worse.”

Draco stared at Harry in astonishment. “That’s horrible! How are you going to do Potions?” Harry’s smile got a bit brighter. I’m going to ask the Professors for extra lessons, my other senses are a lot stronger to make up of the absence of my sight.” Draco studied Harry. “What about when you go back home?” Harry sighed and slumped in his seat. “I don’t know; I don’t think they’d like Jethro much.” Jethro growled as if to say the feeling was absolutely mutual. Draco thought about it and a slow smile curled his lips. “If you want…my mother could kidnap you and get away with it.” Harry threw his head back and laughed until his stomach cramped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment and tell me what you thought! Also, here is a key for Jethro's sounds/movements. Please Keep in mind that the same sounds and movements may mean different things in different situations and will be stated as such at the end of the chapter just like this.
> 
> 2 Yipps=Yes  
> Growl=Danger or Distaste  
> 1 Bark=Stop  
> A nudge or a touch=You're being spoken to
> 
> Peace love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's you weekly chapter! Enjoy!

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

 

      The sorting ceremony, at least that’s what Draco called it, was too noisy and too crowed. But Harry couldn’t complain. He stood as close to Draco as physically possible and took in all the sounds, the smells and the feel of people brushing up against him. He could feel the excitement rolling off the bodies that surrounded him; he could also feel Jethro’s irritation and petted his head to calm him. Apparently, there were four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and the first years would be sorted into the house they would be in for the next seven years. By the sorting hat.

          At first Harry had thought that the names of the new first years were put in the hat and it spat the paper, one at a time, with the name and the chosen house on it. When Harry had put forth this idea the whole compartment had laughed. He felt as if someone was about to explain what actually happened but Draco had cut them off and told him he’d see when he got there. Harry hadn’t pouted, he was sure of it, he was a little less sure if his lower lip had quivered or not. Not out of fear or anger or anything like that, but petulance. But he was absolutely sure he hadn’t pouted.

         But now…now Harry kind of knew. He couldn’t see what was happening, obviously, but he heard…. someone or something, singing about house unity and what each house stood for. He leaned over, hopefully to Draco, he wasn’t sure which side he was on anymore. “Who’s that signing?” he asked. The person he had leaned towards huffed. It was distinctly feminine. Not Draco then. Maybe Pansy? “It’s the sorting hat.” Not Pansy either. His grip tightened on Jethro. “The actual hat?” He could feel the frustration rolling off the girl in waves. “Yes, the actual hat. It sings then it sorts, don’t you know anything? It’s all in _Hogwarts: A History._ ” Harry stiffened. “My apologies for disrupting you.” He leaned away and tapped Jethro's head three times. Jethro leaned heavily against Harry’s leg, letting him gather comfort from him.  “Dogs aren’t on the list of animals you could bring to Hogwarts.” It was the same voice that had scolded him before.

          Harry sighed. “I guess I’m the exception.” He could feel some sort of negative emotion rolling off of the girl. “What makes you so special?” she asked just has he heard his saving grace. “Harry! There you are! I thought we’d lost you! Draco’s gone mental.” Harry smiled in Pansy’s direction. “My apologies, I didn’t know we got separated.” He felt Pansy smile in his direction as she put a hand on his arm. “Well come on then. The real sorting is starting!” Harry chuckled and let her lead him, Jethro yipping at him so he didn’t step on anyone or trip over any feet.

          “There you are Harry! I thought you’d been trampled!” Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s outlandish comment. “I can handle myself you know Draco. And with Jethro here I’m sure I could make it out of almost anything alive.” Someone off to the left chuckled lightly. “Hush now kids, it’s starting.” Harry felt the instant hush that came over…wherever they were. The professor who had lead them inside, McGonagall if he remembered correctly, started calling out names and after a while he’d hear another voice, the sorting hat probably, called out one of the four houses followed by applause from what he assumed were their particular sections. “Okay Harry, I know Jethro can get you up the stairs but can he guide you into a seat?”

         Harry thought about it. “He’s never really had to but I think there’s a command I can use. If anything I’ll just stand.” He felt Draco smile. “I’m So excited! I hope we get into the same house.” Harry smiled. “Malfoy, Draco!” “Here I go!”

 

* * *

 

           Draco made his way from his little group of friends and up onto the platform where Professor McGonagall was waiting. He sat on the stool and waited as the Hat was put on his head. He knew what house he would be in but it was still an exciting process. “Slytherin!” Draco grinned as the applause came from his house table. He stood from the stool and went to sit at the Slytherin table and waited for the rest of his friends to be sorted. After a while; “Potter, Harry!”  was heard and The Great Hall fell into silence before bursting into furious whispers

 

* * *

 

       Harry took a deep breath then motioned for Jethro to take him to Professor McGonagall. It felt easier to walk, as if people had parted before him, which was very likely as Jethro wasn’t warning him of feet to step over or bodies to avoid running into. He wondered why this was…. he vaguely remembered Hagrid saying something about his parents and a psychopath. Jethro began to yip and Harry slowly walked up the stairs he indicated.

       He heard a light whisper before he came to a stop. “Two steps to your left Mr. Potter, about face then sit.” Harry smiled gratefully and did as he was told, although a chair would have been easier than a stool in his opinion. He took in a deep breath and hoped that he looked suitably excited and terrified, which he was but he could look bored and he didn’t want that. He felt a pressure on his head and stiffened only slightly. “It’s just the Sorting Hat Mr. Potter.” came the same voice that had directed him to his seat. Harry nodded slightly and waited for…. what? _For me I presume._ Harry jumped slightly then sighed. _Of course, a magical school with a signing hat, of course it can talk to you. Hello, am I right in assuming you’re the Sorting Hat?_ Harry heard a chuckle in his head. _That would be correct Mr. Potter. My, what a mind you have on you. Very sharp with a few hidden talents as well hmmmm yes, yes, I know exactly where to put you._ “SLYTHERIN!” A hush fell across the room. The hat was taken from his head and Harry stood.

        It was the tense silence that unnerved Harry. Well…. there was one person cheering and Harry felt his cheeks flush. “Jethro, to Draco.” Harry muttered and was guided down the stairs and towards the Slytherin side of the room. Before Harry got to the last step he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. “Just me Harry.” He aborted his instinct to pull away and let Pansy guide him to a seat hopefully next to her and Draco. Jethro barked and Harry turned to his right. “Welcome to Slytherin Harry.” He could hear the smile in Draco’s voice and damned if he didn’t feel one tugging at his own lips.

 

* * *

 

       After the feast, which was entertaining to say the least, everyone was guided to their Houses. Apparently, Slytherin was in the basement and Harry hoped Jethro was paying attention. He could only remember so much on the first trip. After a while the group came to a stop and Harry heard, who he assumed to be their guide, say “Black Momba.” and heard something slide to the side. “What was that?” Harry asked to his left, Gregory if he remembered correctly. Everyone he had met on the train literally surrounded him. “The door to our common room. It’s hidden so we have to say a password for it to open.” He was wrong, it was Blaise. Harry nodded his thanks and allowed himself to be ushered into their common room.

      Harry heard the gasps of wonder and maybe some squeals of delight. Harry was slightly envious. He wondered what they were seeing and figured he’d have to wait until everyone was asleep to acclimatize himself to the room. He wondered where the rooms were….and the bathrooms, he really liked bathrooms when he was allowed to use them. Indoor plumbing, one of mankind’s greatest creations. Then he sighed when he thought how vast the whole castle was. “Jethro, seat.” Jethro nudged him forward then a bit to the side then nudged him backwards and into what he thought was an arm chair. “Thank you Jethro.” The dog barked and rested his head in Harry’s lap. Harry smiled and began to stroke his silky smooth head

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hop you enjoyed the chapter. Just letting you know that the Chapter that will be due on the 6th of Aug. will be posted on the 4th because I get a wisdom tooth (hopefully just a tooth) removed on the 5th and I don't know if I'll be able to post at the usual time. If I forget remind me! 
> 
> The tap three times on Jethro's head was just a nervous tick Harry has that Jethro picked up on. I like numbers so if the pop up randomly and I don't leave an explanation its most likely I have a number need. Jethro can tell directions and according to the tone of his bark he can tell Harry which way to go, hence the bark and right turn. I'm glad Jethro came with a manual, aren't you? 
> 
> -Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> Kit


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**_ Chapter 3 _ **

Harry couldn’t sleep. He’d stayed up later than everyone else to memorize the layout of his new home and he still couldn’t sleep. Classes didn’t start until the day after the next so at least that was something. Harry sighed and rolled over on his side, reaching for one of his books in order to pass the time. He counted his luck that he wasn’t the only blind wizard in the world and placed the book on his lap, sat up and ran his fingers over the title of the book.

“Transfiguration…” he murmured to himself. He opened the book and began his slow reading process. He could read normal books faster than this but he was still unsure of what some of these words really meant. He should look into a wizarding dictionary. His lips moved along with the words, and a few times he was sure he messed up but it was better than just lying there, waiting for sleep to claim him. He leaned back against his headboard and came into contact with the warm body of his dog. Harry smiled. “Do you like it here Jethro?” The dog nudged his shoulder and barked softly before resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“You must be really big if you can lay down and do that.” Harry said looking in the direction of Jethro’s head. He felt a big wet thing on his cheek and he laughed softly. “Hey, what do you say we go to the common room. We wouldn’t be disturbing anyone.” Harry more heard than felt when Jethro jumped from his bed and onto the floor and smiled. He kicked his blankets off of him and followed suit, putting his hand on Jethro’s head as they walked from the room and to the common area.

Harry froze and the bottom step, he felt as if eyes were on him. Well, at least he wasn’t in danger. Jethro would have growled if he sensed danger. “Okay Jethro, you go to the arm chair to the left of the fire place and I’ll come to you yeah?” Jethro brushed quickly pass him and he waited for a while before he counted the steps to get to the chair. He must have miscounted because he tripped over it. “Bloody hell. You could’ve warned me Jethro.” The dog barked loud enough that only Harry heard. “Yes, yes, I know. Language.”

Harry sighed and felt his way to sit in the chair and reopened his book. “Alright Jethro, ready to learn the basics of transfiguration?” His answer was a heavy head resting on his left knee. He smiled and placed the book on his right and began to read aloud. From the corner a pair of cool black eyes studied him.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was slightly worried when he woke up the next morning and found Harry’s bed empty. Of course he knew his fears were unnecessary but he felt he was entitled to a bit of worry. He hopped out of bed and headed for the bathrooms to take a shower. Harry would be fine without him for a little while longer, and breakfast wasn’t for another fifteen minutes anyway. He took his time washing his hair and body, preening in the mirror a bit before he went back into his shared dorm room to get ready for the day.

By the time he was dressed he made it his duty to wake up earlier because an hour had already passed. When he was perfectly in order and about to go in search of Harry the aforementioned boy stumbled in, Jethro at his heals. “You could’ve woken me up Jethro. I don’t even know what time it is. What if we missed breakfast hm? Great big thing that I imagine you are would starve before lunch!” Draco chuckled and watched as Harry’s head snapped in his direction. “Draco?” he asked. “The one and only. How’d you know it was me?” Draco asked tilting his head slightly. Harry shrugged. “Felt like you I guess.” Draco filed that information away for later review as Harry said something to Jethro about telling him when someone else was in the room.

“Where were you last night Harry?” Draco asked. “Common room reading. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake anyone up.” Draco watched as Harry felt around for his bed before Jethro nudged him in the right direction. “Thank you.” Harry said softly a light flush on his cheeks as he rummaged through his trunk for clothes. “I’ll head down to breakfast and save you and Jethro something.” Harry smiled brightly at the other boy and he, Draco, puffed up importantly. As far as he knew, that smile was his. “That would be great Draco, thank you.” Draco bowed, even though he knew he couldn’t be seen and said; “Pleasure’s all mine.” He stood and grinned at Harry fondly, asking if he needed anything. Harry shook his head and only when Draco heard the shower running did he rush to the Great Hall to do as he’d said.

* * *

 

 

By the time Harry and Jethro made it down to breakfast it was well and truly over. From what he could hear there were only a few stragglers left; hopefully Draco was one of them. “To Draco.” Harry ordered and let himself be pulled along. As he got closer to where he presumed Draco was he heard Jethro growled and bark sharply once. Harry stopped immediately. The instructions that came with Jethro about his training said that that particular sequence of sounds meant there was something or someone standing in his way, most likely someone as normally Jethro could nudge him around obstacles, and they didn’t exactly have his best interest at heart. “How may I be of service?” Harry asked. The response was a stuttering and Harry remembered he had met a stuttering Hogwarts Professor on his first trip to Diagon Alley. “I-I just w-w-w-wanted to welcome y-y-you officially t-to Hogwarts m-m-mister P-P-Potter.” Harry put on a smile. “Thank you Professor Quirrell, I appreciate your welcome. If you’ll excuse me sir?” Harry heard the professor shift to the side. “O-o-of course.” Harry inclined his head in the professors’ general direction and motioned for Jethro to continue on, which he did, putting himself between Harry and Quirrell.

Jethro kept up a low growl until he was sure Harry was safe. “Harry?” Jethro yipped happily. It seemed he had taken to Gregory and Vincent. They must’ve snuck him some kind of treats. Once it wasn’t chocolate Harry was fine with it. “Hey…Greg?” Harry heard muffled laugh. “Vince. Here.” Harry felt his cheeks heat up and Vincent grabbed his arm and placed him in a seat. “Thanks, my apologies for not getting it right.” “It’s fine.” Harry could feel his shrug as Jethro found his place under Harry’s seat. “Here Harry, I just pushed a plate of eggs, bacon and buttered toast about five inches in front of you, there’s a fork to your left, about three inches from your plate.” Harry smiled and carefully reached out for his fork and pulled his plate closer to him before he began to carefully eat. “You got a letter Harry.” A voice chimed in, he thought it was one of the upper years as he didn’t recognize the voice. He did, however, recognize Pansy’s slightly nasally laugh. “Draco wanted to open in but the upper years confiscated it. Here.” Harry’s brows furrowed. For one, why would Draco want to read his mail, and for two, he had no clue in which direction the letter was.

“Um…if you could put it in my hand that would be great.” Harry said holding out his free hand. “Oh right, sorry.” Pansy sounded just slightly abashed as a letter was placed in his hand. Harry put his fork down on his plate and ran his fingertips over the front of the envelope and smiled. Braille was a wonderful thing and he was glad that people here knew how to write it. It was from…. Albus Dumbledore…. he vaguely remembered that to be the headmaster. He carefully opened the envelope and pushed his plate to the side and placed the letter within before him, running his fingers over the seemingly blank paper.

He didn’t realize that the table had gone quiet and that about seven people were watching him, some looking like he was slightly crazy, others in wonder and Draco who looked on in awe. Of course, no one knew because he hid it so well. Harry’s brows furrowed as he came across another name a sounded it out to himself. “Sev-er-us….Snape.”

“Did Professor Snape send you that?” Draco asked with barely contained excitement. Harry looked towards his voice, fingers still moving across the paper. “No…the headmaster did…do you know where his office is?” Draco jumped up. “Not a clue but we can look together yeah?” Harry chuckled. “That’s the exact meaning of the blind leading the blind Draco.” Harry didn’t see Draco’s face heat up but he felt a shift in the atmosphere that had Jethro pressing against his legs. He looked around, although he knew he couldn’t see anything, and asked “What?” There was no answer and Harry felt Jethro wiggle from under his seat and pull against his overly big t-shirt. “Um…excuse me.” Harry didn’t like awkward situations and avoided them at all cost and he had apparently brought one upon himself. He scrambled out of his seat and would have fell if Jethro hadn’t been there for him to balance on.

“Jethro, to Albus Dumbledore.” Jethro turned him the right direction and guided him, hopefully, from the room. Jethro barked and Harry held out his hand. Obstacle…door. He pushed it open and let Jethro lead him down the hall, not hearing the mutter of “He doesn’t seem blind.” or the footsteps that followed him. He was muttering to himself and slightly frustrated that he hadn’t brought the letter with him. “Harry! Wait!” Of course Harry didn’t, not that it seemed to matter as a hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around. He was slightly shamed for being so easy to be bodily manipulated. “Harry! It’s just me!” “Did I say something wrong in there? Did I do something? Is there something on my face?” Harry felt hands in his shoulders. “Breath Harry. Deep breaths.”

Harry followed Draco’s instructions and it took him a while for his breath to become even again. “You didn’t do anything wrong Harry. They just don’t know how to act in regards to your disability.” “I’m just like you guys!” “No Harry, and I hope this doesn’t sound rude but you aren’t like us. You didn’t even know about magic till the half giant collected you. Harry, being different isn’t a bad thing and just because some people…well most people, aren’t sure how to react to you doesn’t mean you have to run-away. It’s okay to be a little awkward and have those moments without panicking, although I presume Jethro had a hand in making that panic.”

Jethro huffed as if he was offended and Harry let out a huff of a laugh. “Thanks Draco, really appreciate that….you didn’t happen to pick up my letter did you? Draco smirked. “Of course I did. I have it right here.” Harry felt a slight breeze before his face and thought that Draco was waving the letter in front of it and smiled. “Thank you. Well, come on then, the Headmaster wanted to see me at my earliest convenience.” Harry motioned for Jethro to continue. “How can you even read this?” He heard Draco mutter as they continue on and a more sedate pace. Harry smiled over his shoulder at him…well he hoped it was at him and said “It’s Braille, I’ll teach you and maybe we could pass unreadable notes in classes.” Harry could feel the smile Draco sent his way.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting was odd to say the least. The trio had, somehow, found where Dumbledore’s office was and Draco looked on in shock when the password was uttered and a bloody gargoyle leaped to the side to reveal a staircase, a moving staircase. Harry was inclined not to be surprised anymore, until, of course, he met the Bloody Baron. Which he thought fascinating. The meeting consisted of Harry being scheduled for extra lessons in all of his classes, ending with Potions which was taught by Professor Snape, who was also his Head of House. Apparently his handicap wasn’t going to get him killed on any Professors time, which meant he had to take lessons with Professor Quirrell as well which Jethro didn’t like.

Just hearing the man’s name set him off which surprised the Headmaster into asking if he, Jethro, was alright. Harry had shrugged it off. He wasn’t sure himself what was going on and he didn’t want to comment on it until he did. His extra lessons would start the next day. As there was no school he’d go to each of the professors for an evaluation and to schedule days and times he would see them during the week. Just before they left his office Dumbledore expressed his surprise at Harry’s sorting, bringing just a little baby growl from Jethro, and gave Harry a package, which he didn’t explain.

Harry sighed. It wasn’t even his first day and he already felt like he was falling behind. Draco had put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and told him that he’d accompany Harry to all his extra classes even if he wasn’t supposed to, which Harry reminded him he wasn’t. He’d shrugged and said “What a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets and I want to help you out, so I will.” Harry had smiled and reached out to touch some part of his first friend. He really hoped that it was somewhere appropriate when Draco had chuckled lightly. He’d been too embarrassed to ask.

When they had come to a stop outside their common room door, that’s where Draco had said they were going, Harry put a hand on Draco’s to stop him from saying the password and whispered “Do you hear that?” Draco blinked at Harry and whispered back “No.” “Jethro?” The dog remained silent. Draco put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “It’s okay Harry, some people are gifted in that way, and seeing as your blind maybe you hear what even Jethro can’t.” “Or I’m paranoid.” Draco laughed. “You’re too young, now come on, I wanna see what’s in the box.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, as we know next week I will be posting early, BUT, if you guys think that this chapter needs to be followed up now I will post chapter 4 today and not post anything next week so I can fret and panic to my hearts content. (I really don't want mouth surgery) If I get three comments asking me to update Chapter four I will if not the next update will be, as scheduled, on the fourth. Also, you guys should read Their Phoenix by Lomonaaeren because it is bloody well the most amazing thing ever. (I don't know if its on AO3 but it is on fanfiction.net) Be warned though. It's a triad between Draco, Harry and Severus which I don't mind because I think that's really very hot but to each their own yeah? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update and remember, three comments on wanting the update is all it takes but there won't be an update next week if that is so.
> 
> By the way, Jethro doesn't like awkward situations because they cloud his ability to judge if the situation is safe for Harry or not, that's why he rushed Harry out of the room/Great Hall.
> 
> Peace love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!!  
> -Kit


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Early update!! Next update will be the 13th as this is the post that was supposed to be on the 4th. I'm slightly behind in my writing so I hope you guys enjoy!!  
> Side note, I have nothing against Ron but I don't see much stories with them, Harry Ron and Hermonie (sp?) aren't friends.

**_ Chapter 4 _ **

It was a braille typewriter. At least that’s what it felt like. Draco was playing with it, trying to figure out how it worked…well that was his excuse. “Harry! I think I got it!” Harry was laying across his bed playing with what he hoped was Jethro’s ear as Draco had told him his tail was just as short if slightly shorter. “What did you do?” Harry felt the bed dip on his left side and turned towards it as Draco began to speak. “Dumbledore charmed it to change parchment as needed, which is really good but it only does so if this switch is flipped before you start typing.”

Draco took Harry’s hand and placed it on the aforementioned switch. “If the typewriter is sitting facing you it’s on the right, just below the….thing where the parchment goes is.” Harry nodded. “Can I ask you a question Draco?” “Of course.” was the immediate reply. “….Why did you want to be friends with me?” He felt Draco’s grin. “I thought you were awful pretty.” Harry threw his head back and laughed, he had never laughed so much in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

After lunch found them, Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent and Gregory, outside near a body of water that didn’t sit still for very long and Jethro was barking at it. “I don’t think I’ve ever hear him bark so much.” There was a slight whine in Pansy’s voice that made the others chuckle. “What’s he barking at anyway?” Harry asked, looking up from his typewriter. “A giant squid.” came Blaise's nonchalant reply. Harry laughed. “No, really.” There was a silence. “No way! There’s actually a giant squid not five feet in front of us?” The group chuckled at Harry’s incredulous voice.

“I heard its rather friendly.” came a slightly strained voice Harry couldn’t readily identify. It sounded high, but not high enough to be female and had a slight tremor in it. “Why are you nervous?” Harry asked looking in the possible boys direction. He felt like he was being given a dirty look. “Why are you looking at me like that?” “Why are you pretending to be blind?” Harry’s brows shot up. “What makes you think I’m pretending?” It was a question but Harry’s tone of voice made it slightly different….more intimidating than it needed to be and he didn’t even realize he was doing it. His tone made Jethro jog over to assess the situation.

“Well, how’d you know I was looking at you funny?” “I can feel your glare, say what you have to say and be gone.” Jethro crouched into a defensive position at Harry’s side, he seemed to know what was going to happen before anyone else. “I’d expect more from the Boy Who Lived. What with being sorted into Slytherin and being a dirty liar and all.” Jethro growled. “And who are you that you call me a liar Weasley?” “That! That right there! I didn’t say who I was but you know who I am!” “I heard your voice at the train station, took me a while to place such ignorant petulance but I did. If that’s all you are dismissed.” Harry turned away from the fuming boy, he presumed he was fuming, he would be if someone had talked to him like that, and Jethro let out a bark that had a strange timbre to it.

Harry’s wand was in his hand instantly and with a shouted “ _Expelliarmus!”_ the offending wand jerked from the red heads hand and into Harry’s amid the sounds of shocked gasps. “Bloody hell Harry! How’d you do that?” came Gregory’s voice. “Jethro wouldn’t attack a child and he sensed that Weasley didn’t have any good intentions. If it was just me by myself he most likely would have used a physical attack, but seeing as I’m surrounded by people and a possible huge dog, still not sure how big he is, the only way he would think he had a chance to do whatever he was going to would be by magic. Jethro’s bark was a little off so I presumed that’s what it meant. Seems I guess right.”

Harry twirled Weasley’s (Ron just in case you didn’t realize) wand in his free hand and felt all the eyes on him. “That’s…. amazing.” He thought it was Blaise’s awed whisper he heard. “He’s a great dirty liar is what he is! He saw me draw my wand!” Harry sighed, picked up his typewriter, stood up and faced the unwanted party. “I don’t know you, I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this treatment from you but just know, I will defend myself.” Harry put his wand away and dropped the extra on the grass before reaching out for Jethro. “Jethro, common room.”

 

* * *

 

Draco wasn’t sure how he felt about Harry’s little display. It wasn’t a negative feeling to be sure but it was a jumble of good feelings that he couldn’t quite put a name to. He did know, however, he was extremely proud of how Harry had stood up for himself and how Jethro had helped him do it. It was an almost flawless team dynamic. Almost because he was sure there were other things they’d learn together as they grew. Everyone had followed Harry from the lakeside after he had dropped Weasley’s wand and made a subsequent path through their little crowd of onlookers that Harry seemed oblivious to.

However, he had to think about what Weasley had said. Do people really think that Harry’s faking his disability? What with that display a few minutes ago it would’ve been hard to believe that Harry couldn’t see. Who had ever heard of a blind wizard and his seeing eye dog working together as such? Draco hadn’t until the ride on the Express, but he’d also seen Harry without Jethro so he knew for sure. He presumed that the others believed Harry as well because of how he did some things. He still had to feel his way around when he didn’t want Jethro to assist him.

When they were back in the common room Draco watched as Harry sent Jethro for something in their dorms and felt his way towards a desk. He set his typewriter on it and sat before it before he started typing. “Do you still want to learn Braille Draco?” he asked not looking away from what he was doing, or at what he was doing actually. He was looking at the space directly in front of him. Draco opened his mouth to answer and was immediately interrupted by Blaise. “I’d like to learn.” Harry stopped typing and looked in Blaise’s direction, his face looking as questioning as he could make it. “It would be a useful talent to have.” Draco watched as Harry grinned. “Talent?”

Draco, not one to be left out cut in. “Of course it’s a talent Harry. Not everyone can do it, I bet not all blind people even bother with it, I think, if you’re up to it, you should teach is all. And by that I mean Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vince and I.” Harry’s smile looked like it hurt. “I’d love to teach you guys, if you promise not to get frustrated with me. I don’t know what kind of teacher I am so I may not be good at it.” Draco made a dismissive sound. “We’re eleven. We’re not good at a lot of things yet.” Harry gave Draco his special smile as Jethro trotted back into the room with a book between his teeth.

Jethro made his way to Harry, put a paw on his lap and waited for Harry to hold out his hand. When he did Jethro dropped the book and curled up under the desk. “Well, how about we get started?”

 

* * *

 

 

It took the group, minus Harry of course, until dinner to get the alphabet down well enough to recognize all of the letters. Reading was a whole other thing. Letters one at a time was semi-fine but reading even the standard _Hello my name is…_ was difficult. Harry was impressed either way. It had taken him a week to get as far as they had.

While they ate people began to whisper and Harry being Harry heard more of the conversations than his friends did. Apparently a lot of people thought he was faking his blindness and that irritated him, but he ignored it, until someone in their year asked him if he couldn't see how did he know what spell would disarm Weasley without much physical damage. “I read it in my Defense book.” Of course the following question as if he couldn’t see how could he read? “All of my books are in braille.” After that, he refused to answer any more questions, and there were a lot of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys! Remember, this is in the place of the chapter that was supposed to be posted this week and the next one will be posted on Saturday the 13th as I need to catch up on my writing. I feel like this is going to be a very long wait but I hope you guys think it's worth it when chapter 5 comes out. I'm sure I didn't leave it as a cliff hanger but if I have my apologies. Hope you guys like this!  
> Side note, in case I didn't say in previous chapters, when Jethro growls its because Harry is in danger or is about to be.
> 
>  
> 
> -Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head.  
> Kit


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I lived through the surgery! Slightly pissed off because instead of getting one wisdom tooth removed I got two, on the bottom....I can't chew much and I am not happy about that but hey, Ice cream!!! Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it!!

**__ **

**_ Chapter 5 _ **

    Harry was irritated and his House mates could tell. Even as they all prepared for bed. He ignored everyone who tried to talk to him and Draco was more than put out by it. He was irritated that Harry would let the words and or actions of people he barely knew to bug him so much. Maybe it was because he was in a new place? Draco pondered this as he waited for Harry to finish his shower. Jethro was spread across his Wizards bed, writhing on the blankets, purposefully leaving his scent behind. He figured if his Wizard smelt of big bad magic dog people would leave him alone. Of course, Jethro didn’t know that that wasn’t how it worked.

    Minutes later Harry stumbled into the room, landing painfully on his hands and knees. Hearing the footfalls coming towards him hurriedly, he forced himself to his feet and moved out of the way. “You okay Harry?” Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding at the sound of Draco’s voice. “I’m fine, just tripped, do you mind helping me back to the bed?” Harry didn’t like asking for help but this was Draco, so it was okay, because Draco was the nicest person he’d ever met, Ms. Figg not included. Although, Harry still had nightmares about her cats. Draco took Harry’s arm in a non-verbal assent and guided Harry to his now vacant bed.

    Harry nodded his thanks as he sat on his bed and took a deep breath. “I apologize for being….bleh tonight.” Draco’s brow lifted. “You mean for being and uncouth, unsociable, insufferable prat?” Harry’s laughter was more like a deep sigh. “Yes, that.” Draco stared at him for a while. “I guess it is understandable after the accusations but you can’t let them get to you Harry.” Harry thought back to all the things the Dursleys had called him and figured this would be no worse. Harry thought being in a new place meant new experiences and it did, just in a magical setting. “You are absolutely right Draco. Can you tell me the time?” Draco cast a Tempus Charm and replied “22:30.” It took a moment for Harry’s mind to fill in that he meant 10:30. “Right, well, I’m going to study potions in the common room, are you going to join me or head to bed?” Draco was silent for a few minutes. “Bed I think. We have a big day tomorrow.” Harry snorted. “You mean I have a big day tomorrow.” “Same thing.” Harry couldn’t understand the warmness that filled him at those words but didn’t question it as he liked the feeling and instead smiled. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

      Draco didn’t correct Harry on his wording, it was just them after all and he knew the truth. “Goodnight Harry.” After another smiled Harry felt around for his Potions Text, third from the bottom of his stack of books, grabbed it and headed for the common room.

* * *

 

     Harry didn’t sleep that night. He wasn’t tired. He stayed up all night reading his Potions text and was amazed and slightly sickened by some of the things that were used in Potions. He wished he had picked a different area of study for the night. He felt Jethro shift at his feet and had to wonder what time it was. It wouldn’t do to be late on the day he would meet with his professors. He sighed and stood to his feet. “You must really like whoever else is in the room to be able to fall asleep in their presence.” he muttered as he stretched. Jethro yipped happily and Harry could almost feel the smugness of whoever was in the room. “If you don’t mind, could I bother you for the time?” There was absolute silence and Harry shuffled from foot to foot. He was about to say forget it when a piece of paper and box were shoved into his hands.

      Harry stumbled back a bit and felt as robes brushed quickly by him. Harry wasn’t sure what to do so he reached for Jethro; he wasn’t completely sure which way he was facing. “Jethro, dorm room.” Jethro put his head under Harry’s hand and lead him away, his bundle clutched to his chest with his free hand. When they got to the dorm Harry sat quietly on his bed, he didn’t know if it was time to be up yet, and felt the paper. Thankfully it was in braille and read that he should be more careful of who he let know he could _see_ without seeing. He put that to the side and moved to open the box. It was harder than he expected because he had it upside down but when he finally got it open the first thing he felt was a sturdy leather band.

   Harry’s brows furrowed as he let his fingers travel the band until it came to a solid mass of…something. He felt it and grinned so hard it hurt. Of course wizards would have watches for the blind, they were, after all, wizards. Harry felt the face if the miniature clock. It was just after six am. Harry thought he could get a quick shower and dressed before anyone else got up and smiled. He would thank the mysterious person when they ‘met' again.

* * *

 

    When Draco woke up it was to slobber being laved onto his face. His subsequent squeal was in no way girl like and did not deserve the full out laugh that came from his dorm mates, Harry excluded seeing as he wasn’t even in the room. “Jethro! Stop it!” But did he? Oh no, he continued on more forcefully with happy little whining sounds in between his attack. Draco couldn’t help laughing a bit as he struggled to get Jethro off of him. He’d have to take an extra-long shower just to get the slobber out of his hair, he was glad it didn’t smell too bad.

    “Jethro? Did you get him up?” Before Draco couldn’t answer Blaise jumped in. “He’s currently eating Draco’s face.” “JETHRO!” The horror in Harry’s voice was so thick Blaise laughed. “Not literally.” It was like Harry didn’t hear him as he strode towards where Jethro now was, next to his bed with his head bowed. “Make yourself known.” Jethro did with a whimper and Harry reached out to touch his head. “You ate him?” The dogs head shook. “Then what did you do?” Jethro, ever the advantage taker, pounced on Harry and gave him the same treatment he had bestowed onto Draco. Harry nearly lost his footing but stayed standing and began to laugh as he was showered with doggy kisses of love.

     “Maybe you should watch your wording next time Blaise.” Draco suggested smiling at the scene before him.  “Maybe I should, who knows, someday something might actually try to eat your face and Harry with just think you’re getting sloppy kisses.” Draco sniffed in disdain at the very thought as he got up and gathered his things for a shower. “I’ll be out in time for breakfast, then we can go to your pre-classes Harry.” Harry looked up from where he was giving Jethro belly rubs and smiled in his acknowledgment in Draco’s direction. “Ooo, can I come too?” Draco glared at Blaise. “No you may not.” Blaise huffed. “Well why not?” “Because I said so.” With that Draco swept into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

 

      Harry didn’t like Transfigurations at all. He was completely frustrated by the end of the tenth minute. Professor McGonagall talked to him as if he were slow, like he couldn’t keep up with the words she was saying just because he couldn’t see what she was doing. He was glad for the detailed instructions on wand movements and such but she really didn’t have to repeat it three times, each time slower than the last. He could almost feel Draco’s irritation, of course he didn’t understand it. He wasn’t the one being talk to like an idiot.

     This had happened so far in five of his seven pre-classes. Draco had called it cheating seeing as Harry was learning the material for the first week of classes before anyone else so as not to be singled out. Defense Against the Dark Arts was worse though. Jethro wouldn’t let up on a string of growling directed at Professor Quirrell and, according to Draco, had lunged when the Professor got too close. What was the worst, however, was flying lessons. She, Madam Hooch didn’t talk to him as if he were stupid but he still felt hurt that he wasn’t allowed to fly at all. Not even with Draco. That was the biggest let down ever, Harry had always wanted to fly, now he wished he never knew such a thing existed.

      His last class was Potions and he dragged Draco out of the Transfiguration classroom as soon as he was dismissed and wondered if this next Professor would treat him like an idiot too. When he voiced his concerns to his companion he laughed until even Jethro started feeling uneasy. “I promise you Harry, he’ll treat you like an idiot not because you’re blind but because you’ve done nothing to prove him wrong.” Harry huffed and muttered, “Well of course I haven’t. I don’t even know the guy.” Draco snickered the rest of the way to the Potions classroom and when the got there Harry felt a familiar presence. He wanted to blurt things out immediately but bit his tongue.

     “Mr. Malfoy, I was unaware that you needed extra classes as well.” Harry felt Draco shrug. “I decided to accompany Harry, you know, just in case he got lost.” If they hadn’t agreed to that story as their excuse Harry would have thrown a hex at Draco. “I see.” Harry felt those eyes on him. “Mr. Potter, I’ve heard that you’ve been studying non-stop since you’ve gotten to the castle.” Harry swallowed. “Yes Professor, I didn’t know about magic until Hagrid found me so I didn’t want to be too far behind.” The Professor hummed under his breath.

    “I get the feeling you don’t know who I am Mr. Potter.” “Professor Severus Snape sir, also Head of Slytherin House.” Harry mentally thanked Draco for the quick rundown. “Well, as you know who I am, tell me Mr. Potter, what would I get of I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Harry didn’t hesitate. “You would get a sleeping draught so strong it would mimic death, hence its name, Draught of the Living Death.” “Where would you find a bezoar?” “The stomach of a goat, though how it got there should be a fascinating story.” Draco coughed to hide a laugh and the Professor went on. “What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” “There is no difference sir, it’s the same name for the same plant and can also be called aconite.”

       There was silence for a while before he felt the presence, that he now knew was his Potions Professor and Head of House, directly before him. “It seems that your studying has paid off Mr. Potter. Keep it up. Ten points to Slytherin.” Harry beamed and thought that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!  
> Lunge= a warning
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your chapter of the week guys!! Enjoy!

 

 

**_ Chapter 6 _ **

 

        It was dinner time when Harry and Draco got out of their Potions lesson and they were both starving. “What do you think they’ll have for dinner?” Harry asked looking towards Draco. “As long as there’s some kind of garlic flavored something I don’t really care.” Harry’s nose scrunched up in distaste. “Isn’t that just like a stinky onion?” Draco laughed. “If there is a garlic flavored thing I’ll let you find out for yourself.” Harry shrugged and as they continued on their way Blaise rushed up to them. “Harry! Draco! Got news for you!” Harry felt Draco slow to a stop and turn towards the Blaise’s voice at the exact same time he did. It was slightly disconcerting.

        “What news?” Draco asked. Blaise panted as he caught up to them. “I didn’t get all the details but you really shouldn’t travel alone Harry.” “I never travel alone; I always have Jethro.” “Exactly, I think some people are planning to separate you two to _“disprove the myth”_. Harry stiffened and tightened his grip on Jethro’s collar, he should really invest in a leash or harness, and pulled him flush to his side. “Why won’t people give it up? I’m sure I’m not the first blind wizard they’ve met or heard about.” Draco sighed. “I think it has more to do with how amazing you are and being sorted into Slytherin unlike your parents who were both in Gryffindor.”

Harry looked towards Draco. “You know about my parents?” “Everyone does.” was Blaise’s automatic reply. “Obviously not everyone.” There was complete silence after Harry’s words until. “You know what? We’ll tell you all we know about your parents _after_ we find out if the Great Hall has garlic flavored goodness and after we eat it.” “What about Jethro?” Draco put his hand on Harry’s arm and propelled him forward. “If anything happens, and I’m sure it won’t, we’ll be expecting it and have some sort of preventive measure in place to help you.” Harry smiled. “Thank you Draco, and you too Blaise, for the heads up. I just hope nothing happens before we have a plan.

* * *

 

Dinner was spaghetti and garlic bread, which was an adventure to Harry as he’d never had any such thing. Draco was slightly put off but the garlic bread soothed his nerves and he thought that the pasta wasn’t all that bad. What was the icing on the cake was when Harry had his first bite of chocolate cake. “What is this delicious confection of heavenliness?” Blaise had laughed at the blissful expression on Harry’s face and Draco was slightly put out that he hadn’t put that look on Harry’s face. Someday though…Draco was pulled from those thoughts as a massive eagle owl landed before him.

Draco blinked at it. It was the family owl but normally students got owls at breakfast, maybe something had happened? He went to reach for the letter or package that the owl carried when he realized there wasn’t one and that his owl had hopped over to Harry and began grooming his hair. Harry jumped at the initial touch from the owl but seeing as Jethro had yet to sound the alarm he relaxed and looked towards him. “What’s happening?” Draco couldn’t help himself and burst into incredulous laughter.

Harry pouted. “I’m sure it’s not that funny Draco. Pansy?” Pansy couldn’t answer because she was in the same boat as Draco, as were Blaise, Vincent and Gregory. “Oh come on guys! Just tell me what’s going on!” Blaise was the first one to stop his snickering. “The Malfoy owl is grooming you.” Harry blinked. “Why is that funny?” That brought on another round of laughter that had Harry sulking, reaching in the direction of Draco’s chocolate cake and the owl cooing in his ear. “He’s so precious.” This came from Pansy who it looked like was finished her laughing. “Harry, owls only groom people they really really like or potential mates.” “And I have to say,” came Draco’s out of breath voice, “he likes me but he’s never groomed me that much.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “You telling me that this bird may have a crush on me?” The bird cooed in his ear again as if confirming this information and Harry stared in its direction in abject horror. “No way…” “Yes way.” came Blaise’s reply. “And look, it seems you’re the girl.” Harry’s jaw dropped and he began to, gently as he didn’t want to be clawed, swat the owl away muttering with a red face. “It would never work, you’re a bird and I’m a human wizard, I’m pretty sure that’s against nature. But we can still be friends.” All through this conversation Harry’s circle of friends continued to snicker and laugh and giggle. The owl gave one last passionate coo, as of saying he would fight for Harry’s affections then took off. Harry sighed and ate his pilfered chocolate cake just a Draco asked “Hey, where’d my cake go?” If his mouth wasn’t full Harry would have laughed. ( **A: N I know the Great Hall would probably not have such a muggle meal but if I were in Hogwarts and didn’t have my fix at least once a month Voldy would be my Death Eater. On with the story).**

* * *

 

The next day was the first official day of classes and Harry was beyond ready. Of course he didn’t sleep so he was probably lagging behind just a bit, and he hadn’t even told his Potions Professor thanks for the gift he was given. Harry was dressed and ready to go by 6:30, much to the annoyance of his dorm mates as he had tripped and knocked over the contents of someone’s desk and woken them all up on his way to shower. Of course they didn’t really hold it against him but they also couldn’t go back to sleep seeing as Jethro was such a morning dog and had seen them up already and was trying to herd them into the bathroom.

“I’m really sorry guys.” Harry apologized for the tenth times as he tried to pull Jethro back. “He just has a lot of energy this morning, I’ll let him go and run around in the halls…or the common room until you guys are ready to head to the Great Hall.” Harry hurried out of the dorm, dragging Jethro with him. When they made it to the Common Room Harry asked if this was enough room for him to get rid of his extra energy. Jethro whined and Harry sighed and went back to the dorm to gather his things for the day. “I’m taking Jethro outside.” He murmured as he rushed in and back out. However, no one heard him as half of them were in the showers and the other half asleep.

He grabbed Jethro by the collar and was instantly pulled towards the secret entrance to Slytherin House and down the halls. “I hope you know where you’re going boy because if we get lost I’m blaming it entirely on you.”  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like animals so there will be a number of them fighting (don't know if I mean that literally yet) for Harry's affections. I promise this is going somewhere but you won't know till.....maybe the next retelling? Who knows!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Here is this weeks installment! I hope you like it. Also, I'm introducing a female animal into the story and I need a name. I have one already but it's just a stand in until I find something else. I hope you guys will help me out with that. Leave any female name in a comment below and I'll pick the one I like most. Thank you for your help and enjoy!

**_ Chapter 7 _ **

 

Jethro didn’t get him lost, just late to breakfast, late being they didn’t make it, and they were at least ten minutes late to first period Charms. “Mr. Potter, so glad you could join us. Please take a seat and refrain from disturbing the class further.” Harry felt his cheeks burn. “Yes Professor Flitwick…um…where exactly are the empty seats?” There were sounds of disbelief throughout the classroom and Harry stood straighter. “Never mind, Jethro, find me an empty seat on the Slytherin side of the room.”

Jethro barked and left his side for a few moments before coming back and nudging him to the left for _One, two, three, four_ steps and down _one, two,_ steps and pushed him into a desk. “Ow, Jethro.” There were a few snickers as Harry felt for the chair and sat down, pulling out his wand and placing it on his desk and rubbing his slightly throbbing side. He didn’t know who he was sat next to but he felt them shift away so he didn’t bother asking.

“Now, as I was saying before we were…interrupted, a simple swish and flick of your wand and the clear utterance of _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ” There were sounds of awe all around the room and Harry wondered what it looked like. He knew, of course, how it was supposed to look but it wasn’t the same a seeing it with his own eyes. “Now you try.” Harry felt in front of him for his feather. He knew it was a feather of course because of his extra classes, however, he didn’t have a feather. Whatever his hand had closed around was round, smooth and about the same weight of a small stone. He raised his hand.

“Yes Mr. Potter?” “I don’t seem to have a feather sir.” He heard the patter of feet walking over to him. “Well, it seems that you are correct. Why don’t you try it on that stone instead?” “Don’t you have any other feathers sir?” “I do but I want you to try the stone.” “Isn’t that dangerous sir?” “Well Mr. Potter, I suggest you be very careful.” Harry took a deep breath and Jethro pressed his nose into Harry’s side as the Professor shuffled away. Harry put the stone directly in front of him and picked up his wand. Before he began the incantation he tapped the stone with his wand to make sure he was aiming correctly. Then, with a swish and a flick and a well-spoken _Wingardium Leviosa_ he waited.

He couldn’t see what was happening, he only hoped someone would tell him. “Very good Mr. Potter, you didn’t have to send it that high though.” Harry shrugged. It wasn’t like he could see how high he’d sent the bloody thing. “Bring it down.” Harry really hoped he didn’t hit anyone. He also hoped that a simple _Nox_ would bring it down. Harry imagined the stone coming a little lower, just in case and whispered the counter spell, hopefully it was the counter spell, and heard the tell-tale sound of the stone hitting the desk. “Very good, now, who else can successfully execute this charm?”

 

* * *

 

       

        Harry was having an awful day. None of his friends seemed to want to talk to him and he could feel the coldness coming from Draco and it unnerved him. What the bloody hell did he do? Lunch was, by far, the worst part of the day. Harry had taken his usual seat next to Draco, who had got up and moved to the other side of the table as far away as he could. That felt like a cold lance to the heart. To make things a lot worse he tried, and failed, to serve himself lunch and made a complete mess of himself. Soup down his front, hot soup to be specific, and before that he had spilled a whole pitcher of pumpkin juice, which he hated the taste of and he felt a vague well of pride at the feat, over the table.

        People couldn’t hold in their laughter when Jethro pulled him away from the table and he fell to his hands and knees. Harry took in a hiccupping breath, stood, lifted his chin and walked out of the Great Hall with as much dignity as he could muster, Jethro close at his side. “Jethro, Hospital Wing.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Madam Pomfrey, thankfully, had seen what had happened in the Great Hall and was already in the Hospital Wing, fully prepared to treat the minor burns on Harry’s chest, and asking what had brought on his sudden clumsiness. Of course, Harry remained silent and even though he’d been given the rest of the day off he went to his last class, which was Transfigurations. Harry, seeing as lunch wasn’t over yet, was the only person in the classroom when he got there. He found a seat that was in the furthest corner of the room, he hoped he was in the right side, took out his books and began to read over the notes he had taken the day before.

        They wouldn’t be doing anything practical that day, just a simple introduction into the subject and what was expected of the students for that year. Jethro, who was slightly put out at not having lunch, had his head in Harry’s lap and was whining lightly when the door opened. Harry didn’t bother looking around. “Normally people want to see who comes into a room.” It wasn’t a voice Harry knew. “Funny, you one of the prats who think I’m lying about my sight too?” The person made a strange sound at the back of his throat and walked further into the room.

        “That’s no way to talk to a stranger.” Harry scoffed. “I’m a stranger to relatively everyone in this school and it doesn’t stop them.” “True enough. Here, you didn’t get to eat at lunch.” Harry felt something being placed into his hand and looked into the direction of the person talking. “What is it?” “The usual response is ‘thank you’.” Harry blushed. “Thank you. Now what is it?” The o0ther boy, Harry was sure it was a boy because of it was a girl it would have been really unfortunate to waste= such a deep voice. “It’s an apple. Not much but it won’t burn you. I didn’t bring anything for your dog, apologies.” Harry shrugged it off. “It’s fine, if he can eat it he can have the apple. I’m not really hungry.”

        Harry heard the seat next to him pull out as Jethro took the offered apple from his hand. “My name is Cedric, Cedric Diggory.” “Harry, Harry Potter. Are you in this class?” Cedric chuckled. “No, just thought you’d want some company after what happened in the Great Hall.” Harry sighed. “Yeah, well…thank you.” Harry felt Cedric’s smile. “It’s no problem Harry.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Harry had a better day after that. He didn’t pay attention to any of his House Mates, who didn’t really pay him any mind anyway, and ignored the whispers he heard from people but, of course it went from great to horrid in a matter of hours. He was walking into the Common Room when Draco, of all people, decided to confront him. “Ready to explain yourself?” Harry rolled his eyes and Jethro huffed. “I should be the one asking you and my so called friends that. Any particular reason you guys were acting like a bunch of spoilt brats today?”

        There was a sharp intake of breath. “Excuse me?” “I’m sure you can find the bathroom on your own Draco.” Harry said as he pushed by him on his way to the Dorms. He was rudely pulled back by the shoulder and that caused him to lose his balance and Jethro to push up against him to help him find it again. “What’s your problem!?” “Where were you this morning?!” Harry paused. “What?” “This morning, we were looking for you and couldn’t find you.” Harry could hardly believe his ears. “You cannot be telling me that you guys have been total buttholes because of that.” There was a silence. “Are you bloody well serious?! I ran back into the room and told you guys I was taking Jethro out so he could run out the extra energy he had!” “We were asleep by then!” “How the sodding hell was I supposed to know that!? I can’t believe that that’s the reason you’ve been so _petty_ all bloody day! I got burns because you moved away at lunch! Bet that was a right laugh for you lot wasn’t it? Some friends you are.”

Harry stormed from the Common Room and slammed the entrance behind him. He had felt anger before, but this all-consuming rage mixed with disbelief was new to him. He didn’t know where he was going and because of his anger he didn’t notice when Jethro was taken from his side. He did notice, however, when he ran into a wall. “A little warning next time Jethro?” he said as he rubbed his nose. There was no response. “Jethro?” Nothing. Harry felt around him feeling nothing but air and began to panic. “Jethro? Jethro!” The last thing he remembered before running turning around and running into another wall, who put so many walls in a castle anyway? was the threat Blaise had come to him and Draco about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Don't forget to drop a name in the comments! Female or unisex! Our mystery animal will appear next week so she need's a proper name yeah? Yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and forgive me for how it ended! Also, I don't know how I keep forgetting this but thank you to all of you who have left Kudo's and comments and who continue to read and have bookmarked Blind! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Peace love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for the help in naming our mystery animal!! You'll find out what name I chose while reading and I'd like to ask permission to use the other names maybe? If no, let me know if yes, let me know that too. Enjoy!! Also....my timeline may be a little wrong in this chapter so forgive me and please, if it is off, tell me how to fix it. Thank you!

**_ Chapter 8 _ **

**__ **

Harry didn’t know how much time had passed since he had effectively knocked himself out when he came to. He slowly sat up and felt around himself. Wasn’t a nightmare then, he was really lost and Jethro was really missing. If they hurt him in anyway Harry felt like he would bring the gates of hell to their common room. Harry felt around him and when he came into contact with a wall, the same bloody wall that punched him in the face no doubt, he got to his feet, turned in a random direction and started to walk. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, his aunt Petunia had told his cousin a number of times that if he found himself lost to stay put. Harry didn’t have the time nor the patience for any such nonsense. He had homework to do.

He didn’t know how long he had been walking before he heard the light, hissing voice. _The poor dear, looks as lost as a newborn nestling._ Harry came to a stop. _“Who’s there?”_ The nonsensical hissing stopped. _You can understand me?_ Harry pondered this question. “ _You’re speaking English aren’t you?”_   _I am not. You are speaking the language of serpents._ Harry’s spine went rigid. _“I’m talking to a snake?”_ Harry felt something wrap around his foot. _That you are dearie. Can’t you see me?_ Harry’s shoulders slumped. _“No, I’ve lost my sight.”_ _Well no wonder you’ve found yourself here then. Not even the ghosts come this far._ That statement made Harry shudder and slide down the wall he was using as a makeshift Jethro. Where could he be that the dead didn’t want to come?

 _Don’t worry dearie, you’re safe with me._ He felt the snake coil in his lap. _“Can you help me get back to the Slytherin dormitories?”_ Harry felt the snake sigh. _Alas, I cannot. I only know my way around down here._ Harry sighed. _“Will you stay with me? Until I’m found?”_ _Of course dear, it’s been a while since I’ve talked to a human that could speak the language._ Harry’s brows furrowed together. _“Why? Is it rare” That, and it is said, although it is far from true, that people who can speak to us are evil and wish to rule the world._ Harry thought about this. _“I’m not like that.” Yes, I can tell._ Harry smiled. As bad days went, he guessed finding out he could talk to snakes wasn’t so bad. _“What’s your name?”_ Harry asked. _We don’t have names dear, you are welcome to give me one if I can be allowed to accompany you when you are found._

Harry smiled. _“I’d love for you to come with me.”_ If snakes could purr Harry was sure that’s what the snake did, _Now, what shall you name me?_ Harry thought about it for a moment. _“How’s DeLaria, Deli for short?”_ She thought about it for a moment. _Compared to all of the other names I have been called DeLaria, Deli for short, is acceptable._ Harry smiled as he felt DeLaria wrap around his neck. _“As a warning, I have a dog, he guides me.”_  DeLaria hung loosely around his neck. _And where is this guide dog of yours?_ Harry sighed. _“Most of the people here think I’m lying about my sight, so they decided to test me by separating us. Hence how I got here. I reckon it’s not all that bad since I got to meet you.”_

 _Aw shucks, you’re making me blush._ Harry laughed and lifted his hand. _“May I pet you?”_ In answer DeLaria pushed her head under Harry’s palm, tongue flicking out to taste the air around his hand. _“Are you poisonous?” I am. But I will not harm you or those you consider nest-mates._ Harry thought about DeLaria’s words for a moment. He hoped she meant friends because Harry was almost positive he wasn’t born from an egg, into a nest. _“Thank you DeLaria.”_ There was a silence. _I believe it is best that you do not tell anyone you can talk to my kind._ Harry’s brows furrowed. _“How come?” It would be very dangerous for you._ Harry snorted. _“I’m a blind kid and my seeing eye dog has been kidnaped. I think it’s already very dangerous for me, thank you for your concern though._ Harry yawned and DeLaria nuzzled his face with her angular head. _You are tired. Rest, I will allow no harm to come to you._ It was like Harry was under some kind of mind control spell as he fell immediately into slumber.

* * *

 

Harry didn’t know how much time passed before he felt the ground under him vibrate or people calling his name. It sounded like a lot of people…. well…. maybe four. He felt DeLaria nudging him awake and groaned. “I was having such a nice sleep too.” Harry figured DeLaria didn’t respond because he’d spoken English. He thought he’d take her advice and only tell people he really trusted about his gift. He also figured she didn’t answer because she was hissing angrily at whoever was approaching. “Harry!” Harry’s face shifted into a scowl. He didn’t blame her. “What do you want Draco.” DeLaria stopped hissing when she realized Harry knew who was approaching.

“We’ve been looking for you for hours!” “Is no one going to mention the vicious snake that’s curled around him?” Pansy was ignored. “Are you okay Harry?” “What do you think Draco?” Harry felt DeLaria nuzzle his face. “Seriously? No one?” Draco took in a deep breath. “I am very sorry for the way I treated you today Harry, it was uncalled for and landed you in a dangerous situation. I won’t ask for your forgiveness until you’ve been given a clean bill of health.” Harry snorted but smiled at the same time. Draco sounded like this was his first ever apology. “Maybe only I can see it…” Harry rolled his eyes. “Pansy, this is DeLaria, DeLaria that is Pansy, the girl.” DeLaria seemed to understand him and wrapped herself around Harry’s shoulders.

“Where’s Jethro?” “He is fine Mr. Potter, Hagrid found him under his hut in a total body bind.” Harry felt his anger return like he imagined a wave crashing onto the shore. “Do we know who did this?” His voice had taken on that tone that Draco wasn’t sure how to feel about. “Unfortunately we do not Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to stand, we will get you to the Hospital Wing, as I’ve been informed your burns need to be seen too.” Harry nodded in the direction of his H.O.H (Head of House) and struggled to his feet, falling back slightly. “Whoa, you’re heavy DeLaria.” _I am a full grown girl, what do you expect? Now, follow the pretty one, he’s wearing all black._ Harry had to make himself cough to cover up his laugh. He’d tell his friends soon but not yet, besides, he wasn’t all too sure if it was just them.

“Mr. Potter, if you would hold out your hand.” Harry did as he was told and felt a cloth covered arm placed under his palm. _Yes, come closer to me._ Harry couldn’t hide is snort. Of course his new pet snake would fall in love with his Potions Professor. “Something funny Mr. Potter?” Harry smiled in the direction of his Professor’s face. “I just think DeLaria likes you sir.” There was a silence and then they were walking forward. _He gazed into my eyes! He loves me!_ Harry couldn’t hold his laugh back for anything that time.

* * *

 

Harry’s reunion with Jethro was loud to say the least. DeLaria hissed in alarm as he bounded over to them barking at the top of his lungs and tackled Harry to the ground. “Hey boy! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Jethro wasn’t paying much attention to him as he whined and re-covered Harry with his scent. DeLaria hissed irritably but stayed where she was, eyeing Jethro from atop Harry’s head. She had climbed there to whisper sweet nothing’s into Professor Snape’s ear which of course made Harry laugh uncontrollably. The others chalked it up to stress but he could feel his Professor eyeing him critically.

“When you are done here Mr. Potter, come to my office.” He swept from the room without and answer but Harry figured it was more of an order than a request. It didn’t take long before Madam Pomfry gave him a clean bill of health and direct orders to eat as soon as possible. Harry had no qualms with that and rushed out of the Hospital wing as fast as he could, Jethro securely at his side and DeLaria wrapped around his shoulders. However, instead of eating he went directly to Professor Snape’s office, he thought he should get that over with as soon as possible or he was likely to forget…well, maybe not with DeLaria whispering about the vampire wizard who had stolen her heart.   

Before Harry could even knock on the Professor Snape’s door it swung open, slowly and with a creak that made harry feel like he was walking into a scene straight out of one of the horror films he’d watched Dudley watch during the month of October. “Professor Snape? You haven’t been eaten by some weird worm with really sharp teeth have you?” (A:N I don’t really watch horror movies so I don’t know of this is really a thing so if you know something, let me know! Back to the story!) “What are you blathering on about Potter? Come in and close the door behind you.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief and did as he was told, allowing Jethro to lead him to his usual seat. “You wanted to talk to me sir?” There was a silence that crawled up Harry’s spine. “What did the snake say to you about me Mr. Potter?” It was low and deadly and Harry didn’t much like the tone of voice his Professor had taken on. He gulped however and spoke, because he trusted his HOH, no matter that he sounded like a murderer at the moment. “Technically, she didn’t say anything about you, she was talking to you.” Another silence. “How long have you known you could speak to snakes Mr. Potter?” His voice was soft now, like he was glad to have not been lied to. Not like Harry would have lied anyway. He didn’t know how his face looked when he lied anymore so he would probably just give himself away.

“Since she found me wondering…wherever I was sir.” “I see, and do you know what this gift is called?” “To be frank sir I didn’t know it was a gift. DeLaria said that people would think me evil if they found out about it.” There was a slow dark chuckle. “People think you evil because you were sorted into Slytherin and survived the killing curse Mr. Potter, but I will have to agree with your new…pet. You mustn’t tell anyone that you are a Parselmouth unless you trust them with your life.” Harry nodded. “Yes sir.”

“I am curious however, to know what she said to me.” Harry went red. “You really don’t sir.” Harry could feel the lifted brow in the way that Jethro shifted nervously. “And why is that Mr. Potter.” “Because I’m eleven and I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t know what a 69 is or how it would be possible for a wizard and a snake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet DeLaria guys!! Thank you Most_of_it for the suggestion! I really liked it. I also want to thank Ivebeenjohnlocked, 4ever-Disturbed and Nadege for your suggestions! I want to ask permission to use the names that didn't use later on? Let me know! Also, has a key to Harry and DeLaria's speech "Italics" is Harry speaking and Italics is DeLaria. Hope you liked this weeks chapter! Let me know what you think of it! 
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here is your weekly update!! I am so proud of this chapter guys I can't even explain! Enjoy my loves!!!

[Meet Deli!](http://www.sareptiles.co.za/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10237)

  


  


**_ Chapter 9 _ **

**__ **

       After Harry had left his HOH’s office, with a weeks’ worth of detention, thanks to DeLaria, and of course after thanking him for the watch, Harry made for The Great Hall. According to Snape there was still more than enough time left to get dinner. DeLaria, being the hussy that she was, stayed behind for thirty seconds before she slithered quickly after Harry, telling him that she’d left her calling card. Harry refused to ask what that was, just in case he somehow got unwanted imagery into his head or, of course, someone heard him. As they got closer to the door of the Great Hall Harry heard Jethro grunt then growl in distaste.

     He stopped walking immediately and only continued when DeLaria hissed _He is just a bit ruffled that I climbed him without warning._ Harry chuckled and Jethro gave out one sharp bark that had Harry lifting his hand in order to open the heavy door that stood between him and food. As they made their way to the Slytherin table a hush came over the whole room. Harry ignored it in favor of inhaling deeply the scents that wafted to his nose as Jethro led, and pushed him into his seat.

As he settled he felt a weight in his lap and looked down, not that it helped much. “Um…” “It’s your snake.” came a hushed voice next to him. Harry smiled in the person’s direction and reached forward. “Here, let me.” That was Draco, and he sounded subdued, like he was holding his tongue. _Oh, isn’t he precious? I’d like to eat him all up._ Not knowing if she could or not Harry grabbed DeLaria and put her as far away from Draco as he possibly could, just in case. “Thank you Draco.” Harry could feel Draco’s hesitant smile as he made a plate for him. “I’m placing your plate exactly two inches in front of you, your fork and knife are each half an inch on either side of it.” Harry beamed at Draco. “Thank you and um…I forgive you, and the others, for earlier.” Harry felt the sigh of relief as Draco embraced him. “Thank you Harry, you have no idea how you being mad at me makes me feel and the fact that it was all my fault makes it so mcuh worse.”

    Harry patted Draco’s arm and ignored DeLaria’s cooing. “’So, what’s for dinner?”

* * *

  


        That night in the common room, when it was usually just him and Professor Snape Harry curled up on the couch with DeLaria resting on his chest and Jethro’s head resting in his lap. He was alone tonight, well, as alone as one could be with two animals for company. While he was studying he wondered if he would ever be free to talk openly with DeLaria when he found a privacy charm in the book he was going through.

     He thought about it for a moment, about how it would look to walk in on an eleven-year-old under such a charm talking with a snake in the immediate vicinity. He hadn’t come to a decision when he felt another presence enter the room and smiled. “Are you coming to bed Harry? It’s really late.” Draco still sounded hesitant. “I can’t sleep. It comes with the blindness. It’s called Non-24. I have trouble sleeping at night and staying awake during the day sometimes…. a lot of times actually.” “I see…would you mind if I joined you?” Harry smiled. “Not at all, here, I’m small enough that you could fit next to me.” Draco snorted in amusement. “Thanks for the offer but I don’t really like the way your snake-” “DeLaria.” “…DeLaria is looking at me.” Harry ran a hand absently over DeLaria’s body. “How is she looking at you?” “Like I’m her next meal.”

     Harry laughed. “You have my word Draco that she will not bite you or attempt to eat you, ever.” “How can you be so sure?” Harry smiled at the skepticism. “Tell you what, if we find a clubhouse, I’ll tell you.” Draco was silent a moment before he sat on the end of the couch where Harry’s feet were. “A club house?” Harry nodded. He’d heard his cousin talking about it with his gang of bullies. “A place where you, me and anyone else we trust can meet in secret.” “Hmm…that sounds rather…interesting.” Harry grinned. “How about we look for one this weekend?” “That sounds good Harry. Thank you, by the way, for forgiving us. We did a bloody awful thing to you.”

      Harry waved his words away. “I met DeLaria and I probably wouldn’t have if you hadn’t. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t like what you guys did to me at all but we’re kids and we react more than we think. Slates clean alright?” Harry could feel Draco’s beaming smile. “Alright.”

* * *

      The rest of the weeks’ classes went off without a hitch, except flying where he heard not too subtle gibes at him, because of course one couldn’t be a proper wizard without getting on a broom at least once. Harry, however, was looking forward to his last double on Friday, which was Potions. Deli was in heaven when she found out she’d have access to Snape’s person for two hours. Harry, being the model student that he was, tried to warn his Professor but was brushed off with a brash “I assure you Potter that I can protect my being from a 25-inch reptile.” Harry could hear what Deli was saying so he really doubted that. Apparently animals could communicate with each other and Jethro had some ideas on how to get into Snape’s classroom before it was unlocked _and_ knew where his chambers were located.

     So it was only with slight surprise that, when the classroom door was opened and he was ushered into a seat that he heard everyone else stay at the threshold of the door. Harry stopped just before Jethro pushed him into his seat and turned back to the door. “What?” Of course his answer came from a hissed voice. _I have made this my love nest and you children are invading my privacy._ Harry stiffened. Deli had gone missing around second period but Harry had thought nothing of it because she was a wild snake and had, he presumed, grown up wandering the castle whenever she wanted to. “Mister Potter, if you would please tell your…serpent to release me.” _He doesn’t mean it dearie. He’s just a bit put out that we were interrupted. It was getting to the good bit too._ “Mister Potter!” “Jethro, get Deli.” The traitor sat his rump on Harry’s feet instead and Harry swore he heard the dog laugh.

    “Professor, if you could keep talking I’ll come get her. I’m so sorry sir.” _Oh come now Harry, you don’t want to ruin my fun do you?_ It was getting increasingly difficult not to reply to the snake. “Your snake attacked me and has me bound like a sacrificial lamb to my desk and if she does not let me go in the next five seconds I will chop her up and use her for potions ingredients. Adder makes for a good antivenin. Albino night adder even more so.” _I love it when he talks dirty._ Harry couldn’t help the snort of laughter that he hurriedly covered up with a cough as he slowly made his way, without Jethro, towards the front of the class. “Come now Deli, let the good Professor go.” _No habla ingles._ Harry couldn’t take it and he double over in laughter. “Ten points from Slytherin!” “Wait, wait no, I got her.”

      Harry felt the edge of the desk bump his hip bone. “I apologize if I grope you Professor.” He could feel the glare singe his eyebrows off as he started to feel around the desk. After a few moments his hand came into contact with skin. _That a boy Harry!_  “Please tell me this is your face.” “If it were Mister Potter you would feel a nose would you not?” Harry pulled his hand back, his face red with mortification and it burned even hotter when he heard muffled laughter behind him. “Your snake is within reach of your left hand, three inches over where your hand just was.” _Oh come now love, he’s fit isn’t he? We can both have a bit of fun! I don’t mind an audience._ “DeLaria Theia Potter! You will let Professor Snape go this instant or I’m taking you to Mrs. Norris for a play date!” This hiss that followed was indignant. _You wouldn’t!_ Harry lifted a brow. A moment later a warm body climbed up his out stretched harm and curled around his neck.

      “My sincerest apologies Professor Snape.” Harry bowed slightly. There was shifting before him before Snape said in a low deadly voice. “Classes are canceled.” “Brilliant idea sir.” Harry said backing away and bumping into desks the whole way. “Not you, Mr. Potter.” Harry swallowed. “Are you sure sir? Because I really need to go to the bathroom and-” “Silence!” _If you had let me finish he wouldn’t be this cranky._ Harry did his best to glare at the snake. There was a pitter patter of paws and seconds later Jethro leaned against him. Harry shifted his glare to where he imagined Jethro was looking up at him. “Oh, now that we’re in trouble you want to snuggle? I ought to hand you over to Flitwick.”

      Apparently, according to Deli, Jethro had a fear of Flitwick riding him into battle. Apparently it was true because Jethro whined and pressed closer to him. Harry thought that at least one thing came from Deli being a horrible gossip. “Mr. Malfoy, I believe I said that class was canceled.” “Just waiting for Harry Professor.” “Then do so elsewhere.” It sounded as if Professor Snape was speaking through gritted teeth. “Okay.” There was movement and then a hissed laugh. _Look at the smart boy. Moved to the other side of the room he did. We can keep him._ Harry rolled his eyes and, hoping that it was only the three of them, five if you counted DeLaria and Jethro, said _“Like I need your permission to keep anyone around.”_ The silence that followed was pregnant with…something.

        Then a jubilant shout. “Harry do you realize what you just did?” _Not the brightest is he? “Oh hush.”_ There was a squeal and then Harry was falling to the side. Luckily he was saved by another, stronger, arm catching him. _“Wow, he really is fit.” Try something with my man dearie and I’ll bite the pretty one in his sleep._ Harry gulped. “What did she say?” “Nothing you want to know.” Harry replied as he was put back on his feet. “Why didn’t you tell me?” “I was going to when we found a place.” “A place for what?” They paused and Harry look back at their, most likely imposing, professor. “Um…we were going to look for a club house sir.” There was a silence. “Before that is addressed I must apologize to you Mr. Potter. I did not take into account that bonded familiars can sometimes borrow the power of their wizard when I said I could handle myself.” Harry blinked. “I didn’t realize that I had done so sir…does that mean Jethro can do it too?” “There is a possibility.”

       “I didn’t mean to bond with her sir.” “I am sure. As a proper apology, I will help you with your quest for a ‘club house’.” Harry grinned. “Thank you sir.” “You should maybe put on some clothes first Professor.” came Draco’s voice. Harry went even redder. _“You got him naked?!” He’s wearing his pants. “How is that even okay!?” I didn’t grope his thigh. “I’m sure you did worse you shameless thing you.”_ Harry rubbed the hand he had groped his professor with on his robes. “I really am sorry about what happened sir.” A large hand dropped to his head and Harry felt a warmth go through him. “It was my own fault for underestimating an…amorous snake.” _He called me amorous, he loves me. “If this wasn’t technically his fault I’m sure he’d keep good on his promise._ “What is she saying?” “She’s claiming that our esteemed Professor is in love with her…among other things.” The hand moved from his head. “’Wait here, I’ll be back momentarily.” Harry grinned when DeLaria sighed. _If you could see the way that arse swayed dear you’d be a changed boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this just as much, if not more, than I enjoyed writing it. I am so very proud of this chapter guys, I can't even explain. My apologies about it's lateness, I was helping a friend paint her room. Anyway! Let me know what you thought about it!! Oh! And don't forget to click the link at the top of the story to meet Deli!
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!!!  
> -Kit


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your chapter guys! Short but sweet! Enjoy!

** Chapter 10 **

        According to Draco the room their Professor had led them to was perfect. According to Deli it was a tad small for her taste but adequate. “How’d you find this room Professor?” Draco asked as Harry felt his way around the room. “It was a room I shared with someone very special.” Harry felt eyes on him and looked in their direction. “What?” “Has anyone ever told you that you have your mother’s eyes?” Harry’s hands instantly went up to his face. He hadn’t been blind long enough to forget what color his eyes were and now that he knew that they were the same of his mother’s he cherished the rich green color even more. “You knew my mother?” There was no answer but he pictured his Portions professor nodding. “She was my…dearest friend.”

        Harry wondered over to where he had heard his HOH’s voice come from. “Can you tell me about her?” There was a pause. “Maybe some other time. I have urgent business to attend to.” With that he, Harry, sensed more than heard his professors exit. The last four occupants of the room stood in silence for a few moments before Draco put a hand on Harr’s shoulder. “Do you want me to guide you around? Or would you like to do it yourself?” “I’ll do it myself, thank you.” Draco’s hand slid from Harry’s shoulder as Harry went back to feeling his way around the room, avoiding obstacles by the low hissing that followed him. The room was big, well big compared to what Harry was used to. It was even bigger than the common room. Harry smiled. Club house indeed.

 

* * *

 

        Draco watched as Harry made his way slowly around the room. The room was as big as his formal Dining room at Malfoy Manor. Its walls were made of the stone the whole castle was built with but it had been covered in a moving picture of a forest, probably a depiction of the Forbidden Forest, and the floor was covered in a dark wood with thick rugs here and there. The fire place took up the whole of the front wall, you saw it as soon as you walked in the door. In front of the fireplace there was one very abnormally long couch, a smaller love seat and about four arm chairs that must have been comfortable because Jethro was splayed out in one, in the most undignified manner ever, tongue lolling out of his mouth looking for all the world that he was getting prime belly scratches.

        Draco smiled as he watched Deli slither over, somehow unnoticed, and reared up in order to climb on him. If Draco didn’t now know that she had an unhealthy obsession with his godfather he would think she was copping a feel. But he knew better, he hoped, so he knew she was just snuggling up the warmest still body in the vicinity that wasn’t him. He assumed she could sense that he was still iffy about her, it was more because of how her eyes made her look perpetually angry than anything else, and she was nice enough to leave him be. Unless she was planning a sneak attack….

 

* * *

 

 

        That Saturday Harry found himself in his extra lessons, sans flying, and DADA was even more difficult with DeLaria there. She was just as bad as Jethro. He was sure that she had nearly bitten the man a few times, if his squeals and her hissing of; _One more step and I’ll feed your corpse to Big Brother._ (AN: You find out who that is soon! Maybe!) Jethro still barked and growled like mad and he wasn’t even surprised when, at dinner, he got an owl, saying that Professor Quirrel wouldn’t be helping him out anymore and that a replacement would be chosen for him as soon as possible. DeLaria was ridiculously smug when he had told her about it later that night as was Jethro.

        Harry had scowled at them, glad that he could get away with yelling at the Dynamic Duo of Trouble. Of course, he knew he was getting a few weary glances but sod them, he had more things to care about than children who didn’t know their own minds. Granted, he could be put in the category but that was beside the point. He understood that his animal companions were trying to protect him but he wished he knew from what. Was the DADA professor a giant or something? It was all so very confusing. After Harry’s tirade he slumped down into an arm chair, that was already occupied. “Draco?” “Yes?” “Do you mind me sitting on you? Because I’m not moving.” Draco laughed. “Make yourself at home. Here, I can budge over if you want.” “No, you’re plenty comfortable.” Harry’s voice was starting to slur. “Harry?”

        Harry was mumbling incoherently under his breath, head lolling to the side and, of course, Draco panicked. “Someone get Professor Snape!” DeLaria was off like a shot, Jethro following hot on her tail, yowling the whole way. Draco blinked at the sight, it was…strange. But apparently it worked because their HOH came stalking in with Jethro pulling o the sleeve of his robe and Deli with her tail wrapped around his palm, pulling him along. “What?” He must have been disturbed from his brewing. “It’s Harry sir. He was yelling at DeLaria then he was…this!” “He sat down first Professor.” Blaise chimed in. “Then he slurred bit.” came Pansy’s voice.

        Their Professor knelt before them and placed two fingers on Harry’s wrist. After a few minutes he took out his want and cast a diagnostic spell and sighed. “He’s just asleep.” “Asleep? But its early.” Draco let out a breath he had been holding to say; “It’s because of his blindness. He told me about it a while ago. He has trouble sleeping at night and staying awake during the day and he’s been up for the last three days and nights. I guess it’s caught up with him.” Draco began to run his fingers through Harry’s hair, more to soothe himself than anyone else. “Why did you not tell me this? I could have made him a potion that would help.” Draco eyed his professor for a moment as an idea sprung to mind. “Could I talk to you in private Professor?” Snape’s eyebrow slowly went up. “Let us put Mr. Potter to bed first.” Jethro whined and Snape looked down at the animals that had somehow gotten into his private rooms from a secret passage only he was supposed to know about. “He’ll be fine.”

        They slumped in relief and the Professor casted a levitation charm and took Harry up to the dorms, Draco hot on his heels, the animals hot on Draco’s. The dorm was, thankfully, empty when they got there and as they were putting Harry in bed, sans shoes, Draco asked; “Is there a portion to cure blindness?” His professor stopped what he was doing, which was trying to get Deli to curl up anywhere but on Harry’s chest, she wanted to feel his heart beat. “No, there is not.” Draco cleared his throat and looked his godfather dead in the eye. “Can we make one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! i may be a little late on updates for a while. I;m taking and online math class and it is taking me to war, so, you can expect the next chapter either still to be on Saturday or Sunday. Thank y'all! Oh! And if you try to guess who Big Brother is, please do NOT put your guesses in the comments because I don't want to lie to you or not reply in order to not gush over my idea for Big brother. Thank y'all!
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is what you call a filler chapter. I hope you guys like it! Also, from now till my online class is over (end of October, Ill have a date next update) I'll be posting on Sundays. I hope you like this! Also, if they don't sound 11 to you its because I've never written children before so forgive me. This chapter has not been edited. Enjoy!

**_ Chapter 11 _ **

        Severus Snape was a simple man. All he had had recently was his potions and his sanity. Now, however, he had a snake following him everywhere, a somewhat horrible reminder of his past and a godson who wanted to make a very dangerous potion for a boy he had just met. Of course, Severus refused to back down and not try to create the potion but he was weary of the circumstances. Normally you shouldn’t heal a natural ailment with a magical one and vice versa. It could cause even worse damage if not done correctly and from what Draco had told him Severus knew that Harry had lost his sight in a natural way.

        Of course, Severus was looking forward to the research and the planning that went into making a new potion so he wasn’t not going to do it. He already had a plan in place and he would get started immediately.

* * *

 

        When Harry opened his eyes he panicked for all of three seconds before he remembered. Waking up in darkness before he was blind had always meant something bad had happened that he had forgotten and would return to him at the most inopportune time. He had thought he had gotten over this base fear but wasn’t everyone just a little afraid of the dark? _Hello sweetie._ Harry smiled. DeLaria had yet to call him by his name but he didn’t mind. He felt like she was mothering him…in her own twisted obsessive way and he liked it. Did that make him weird? Yes? Fantastic. He felt a cold wet nose nudging his cheek and groaned. “Good day Deli, Jethro, Draco, how long was I out for?”

        “All night and half, I was just about to wake you, it’s almost time for lunch.” Harry groaned. “I hate it when that happens.” “I wish you had told me that happened. I thought you had dropped dead. Also, professor Snape wants to see you after you eat.” Harry rolled towards Draco’s voice. “I apologize. It never really came up and I guess it slipped my mind. Have they gotten into any trouble while I was out?” Harry indicated where he could feel his Familiars pressed against him. “They haven’t left your side since I sent them for Professor Snape last night.” Harry smiled and rolled again and ended up face first on the floor. “Ow.” The was a warm hand on his shoulder immediately. “You okay?” “Yeah, I’m good. I forgot to take a roll count, my bad.”

        Draco helped Harry to his feet. “You have about an hour to get clean and stuff before lunch. _Does that mean a shower? I can wash your back._ Harry rolled his eyes. “What? What did she say?” “That she could wash my back.”  “I thought she was in love with professor Snape?” “I’m pretty sure she just wants to shower too. Is that right Deli?” There was a hiss of delight and Harry shook his head fondly. “Come on then. Jethro, I’ll need some help today.” Jethro was immediately at his side, pressing up against him. “Here, I got some clothes out for you.” Harry took the bundle that was pressed into his hands.

“You didn’t have to.” “I know but…I don’t want you to over exert yourself and bring on another…passing out. I was really very terrified Harry.” Harry knew he should probably take offence to being coddled as he never had been before but…. he never had been before so he reached out his free hand and grabbed around for Draco’s. It took him a lot long to find it ad Draco seemed to want to play games but when he did, after Deli telling him what was happening, he squeezed his friends’ fingers. “I appreciate you Draco, more than I could ever say. Thank you so much for looking out for me the way you do, it’s such a change of pace from what I’m used to, in a good way of course and…just…thank you. Harry dropped Draco’s hand and put it on Jethro’s head. “Bathroom Jethro.”       

* * *

 

Draco swelled with pride as he watched Harry head to the bathroom, his animal entourage following. He was also saddened by his words. If him picking out Harry’s clothes made him feel well cared for, what the hell were those muggles doing to him? He vowed to find out but until then, he had to inform the Professor that Harry was awake.

* * *

 

Harry was ready in half an hour much to Draco’s chagrin. It took him twice that long on his hair alone and all Harry had done to his was run his fingers through it. Draco had asked to be allowed to fix it but Harry had told him no, on account that it was the weekend and who cared what he looked like anyway? Draco had sighed, given in, and had taken Harry’s hand to lead him to the Great Hall. “Harry…” “Yes?’ “Do you ever miss your sight?” Harry smiled sadly and looked at his feet as he counted the stairs going up. “Always. I’m in a castle and I can’t tell what it looks like. But there are some advantages.” “Yeah? Like what?” Harry smiled and squeezed Draco’s hand in answer and Draco turned bright red.  

_Isn’t that precious Jethro? Young love._ “Indeed it is.” Draco and Harry stopped and slowly, very slowly, looked in the direction of the deep voice. ‘Draco?” “Yes?” “What am I looking at?” “Exactly what I am.” “And that would be…” “Jethro.” There was a beat of silence. “You know what? I have an owl fighting for my affections and snake that goes around sexually assaulting people. A talking dog isn’t all that surprising.” Draco scoffed. “Speak for yourself.” Jethro barked out a laugh. “Not that I don’t love the attention, because I do, believe me I do, but can we get going? I didn’t eat breakfast and I’m a growing boy. I need my protein.” This time Deli scoffed. _You just want to catch Mrs. Norris while she’s taking her nap._ “I can neither confirm nor deny that.”   

If a snake could roll its eyes that’s exactly what Deli did. “Remember when I said this wasn’t surprising?” Harry mock whispered to Draco as they continued on their way. “I do.” “I completely lied.” Draco threw his head back and laughed so hard that some of the suits of armor jumped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Peace Love and Chocolate Bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I'm heading for a nap! Read the AN at the end please!

**_ Chapter 12 _ **

 

      The next few months passed in a blur of memories. Harry’s new Defense Against the Deal Arts tutor was, of course, Severus Snape. Deli was ecstatic and made sure he and Draco were there at least half an hour early. When Harry had asked her why she had replied with a delighted; _He has set more wards on his door. He is asking me to pursue him, and I will!_ To which Harry replied, “I’m sure he just wants you to leave him alone.” Draco had snickered when Deli had slithered off to sulk. She was more like a teenage girl than a full grown snake that could kill them if she wanted. It was comforting in an odd sort of way. 

    It was at the Halloween feast when things got a bit…odd. Apparently a troll got into the castle, without any help, and was moving up from the lower levels of the school. How it got there Harry had a clue because, of course, Jethro picked up a familiar scent when, of course, because just of course, the troll picked him up as they’re being rushed to their common rooms and began to cuddle him. Harry is so done with this. And it only got worse when Draco’s owl had swooped in with a war cry and attacked it.

    Harry sighed and held on as the troll ran through the castle; he felt like a glorified football, and out into the fresh air. Why was no one sending spells at this thing? Oh, right, they’re too busy laughing their arses off. Adults were useless. According to Deli’s running commentary, how she got on was a mystery he didn’t want to solve, even Snape was frozen in shock. Apparently trolls didn’t kidnap students often, nor did a swarm of owls rally together and head into battle against it. This had become Harry’s life. Of course, it gets worse. The Professors, finally, leaped into action and were following them on brooms, which was stupid because now Harry felt like that girl from that movie with the giant monkey. He’d seen it when the Dursley’s were out and had left the TV on.

      According to Deli, who was now wrapped around his neck, they were indeed being swatted from the sky and only when the troll went after Snape did she sink her fangs into its thick skin. The owls were, apparently swarming the troll now, pecking and scratching at it where they could. Harry was sure it was a hilarious sight that he would never live down…ever. Also, it appeared that Adder venom had a delayed effect on trolls because he felt the waver in its walk before he was in the air. It was like the troll was throwing him to freedom…or into something’s mouth because mid-scream, he was sure he was close to the ground, he felt something grab at the back of his robe. At first he thought it was a hand then he felt the hot breath against his neck and felt Deli slither around his waist. “Why!? Why must it be teeth?! This school is supposed to be safe! But noooo, let the troll in! Let the giant thing with teeth have the student! If I wanted daily adventures I’d steal a TARDIS!” Harry felt as whatever had him shook its head and sent him flying again. “Why would you do that?!” He found out why when he landed on a furry back and Deli let go of her death grip on his waist.

       The battle hooting stopped and he felt when Draco’s owl landed and began to nuzzle at him just as he heard Hagrid’s cooing voice. “Good boy Fluffy, good boy.” Harry blinked. “Do I want to know what I am currently riding?” _Probably not._ Harry took Deli’s words at face value and didn’t bother asking as the thing started moving at a more sedate pace back in the direction of the castle…he hoped.

 

* * *

 

    

     When Harry got back to the school and dismounted “Fluffy” with the help of the resident half giant he went directly to the DADA professor’s quarters. Jethro knew where it was because he took his bathroom breaks there about 75% of the time. Of course he had no idea that he’d run into the Headmaster on the way and be detoured. Jethro wasn’t too happy and Deli was nowhere to be found. He presumed she was trying to get to her favorite professor. He had gotten some kind of leg injury. The Headmaster wanted to apologize for what had happened and to ask if he knew anything about how the troll had gotten in. Of course Harry wanted to answer but he didn’t. This man, wizard, was too…. bright. He couldn’t think of anything else to describe it. He did tell Dumbledore, however, that Jethro thought that someone working at the school had let the troll in.

       The man had sighed and Jethro had growled. That was new, Jethro was rather indifferent where Dumbledore was concerned. Harry put his hand on Jethro’s head and he calmed slightly. After Harry was dismissed, it was too late to go back to Quarrel’s rooms, he headed back to the Dungeons where Draco was waiting to both yell at him and worry. “I’m fine Draco. Deli was with me and I had an army of owls on my side...as well as one large Fluffy.” There was a silence then, “You know what, I don’t want to know.” Harry smiled. “I’m fine Draco but we need to talk in private soon. There’s something going on here and I need to know what.” “Not everything is about you Potter.” Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the unfamiliar voice, focus solely on Draco. “We’ll meet tomorrow after Transfiguration, I’ll tell the others.” Harry smiled in gratitude. “One day Draco, you will be my wife.” Harry could feel the heat from Draco’s face and grinned wider as he went on his way to clean himself up. He could feel drool drying on his back.

 

 

[Come see me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwy y'all! So I told you guys that updates would go back to Saturdays when my online class is over. It ends on the 30th so the first Saturday update will be on November 5th. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment and also to visit me in Tumblr! User name is purecanesugar. There should be a link thingy above, at the very end of the story. Thank you all for sticking with me so far! Tell me how you liked this!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I know I didn't say it before and this is completely my fault, but Draco's owl is named Pharaoh. Also, I want to thank all the people who are reading Blind Book 1 and leaving kudos and comments! They really make my day. Here's the promised chapter! It's a short one! Enjoy!

** Chapter 13 **

****

        Harry was fast learning that, even though magic was wonderful and beautiful, it was also one of the most horrible things in the world. He loved magic, he really, honestly did, but he hated it so much for what it was currently doing to him. For once, he wished he’d never even wanted to fly. It was Christmas break and he had stayed behind. Draco had tried to convince him to leave with him but he had said no. Of course, Draco eventually got his way.

        Harry was to join Draco and his family on the morning of Christmas Eve and return when school reopened. Dumbledore had given him permission to use his Floo, whatever the hell that was. So, here he was, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wondering the halls with his two faithful sidekicks, well, three if you counted Pharaoh, the Malfoy owl who had decided to stay and make sure harry would make it to the Manor when he was supposed to. He didn’t know where he was, he wasn’t sure how he got there, all he knew was that he had heard that dreadful cat meowing and had been pulled in a random direction by Jethro.

Harry was regretting not being caught by Filtch now. I mean, it was a holiday, who was around to give him detention?

          Harry was kneeling, he had sank to his knees as soon as it had started to happen, and Jethro was whining and nudging at his hands while DeLaria was nuzzling him under the chin, making cooing noises and Pharaoh was grooming his hair. He wanted them to stop trying to comfort him because nothing, _nothing,_ could heal him from this. He could see. His eyes, the eyes that had been shrouded in darkness could now see, and it was only temporary.

        Before him stood a mirror, and in the mirror he saw. Not only did he see, but he was surrounded by people, by animals he never thought he would see. He saw an albino nightshade adder, he saw a white, almost golden, Doberman, and a regal looking owl; he saw himself but older, a lot older, maybe a teenager, with his arm around the most beautiful blonde he’d ever seen in his life, all tall and adorably pointed with very fetching dimples, and in the background he saw a man with shoulder length black hair a, big nose and all black robes trying to fight off an amorous snake. He knew these people, though he’d never _really_ seen them, he knew them all by name.

        When he looked away from the mirror, just for a moment, everything went black and his heart broke. When he looked back, he saw. “The Mirror of Erised.” He didn’t look towards the Headmasters voice, he didn’t dare. “It shows you your hearts greatest desire.” Harry snorted. “Really? I had no idea.” Harry’s words were dripping with sarcasm, of course it was. He didn’t need a dodgy old coot telling him what he had already figured out himself. “Men have died looking into this very mirror.” “Good thing I’m a boy then isn’t it?” “Look at me Harry.” “Piss off Albus.” Harry could feel the shock radiating from the Headmaster but he really didn’t care. If this was as close to seeing as he could get, he’d take it. But of course, he couldn’t.

        The mirror vanished as did his sight. He jerked forward to reach for it but, of course, it was too late. “You must return to your room Harry, and forget that this ever happened.” _Not bloody likely._ Harry thought to himself as he heard the Headmaster’s footsteps getting further and further away.  When he was gone DeLaria asked him what he had seen, and in a small, broken voice, he replied, “My family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? I hope you did like it. Also, I apologize for the time skips but...I feel they're necessary. Drop a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Here's your weekly chapter! I would like to thank my new beta-reader julietRichan for going over it from me and fixing my mistakes. Enjoy! Also, I would like to apologize to MsBloodyLove. She (or he, I know it says Ms but just in case) left a comment that I didn't respond well to. I figured that out when I went back and read my reply to her comment as if it wasn't me reading it and it was really very rude of me to say/type my reply the way I did. MsBloodyLove, I really want you to know that I appreciate your comment and that you've stuck with this story for as long as you have and you have my sincerest apologies for the way I spoke/typed to you last night. Whatever can do, within reason, to make it up to you over the internet, let me know. If I can, I will. Or, you can tell me what you want to see in another chapter and that will be your chapter. Please forgive me of my rudeness.
> 
> -Kit

 

**_ Chapter 14 _ **

 

      Harry hated the Floo. He hated how stupid of a name it was, he hated that he couldn’t see what was going on, he hated the Floo powder he had to use and most importantly he hated how sick it had made him feel as he was ejected from the Headmaster's fireplace, of all places the sodding fireplace, and into Malfoy Manor. Didn’t wizards have ways to travel that didn’t involve being sick and or some kind of kidnap and rescue mission? Blimey what he wouldn’t have given to have taken the Express with Draco in the first place. A lot of things would have been averted if he had.

   Harry wouldn’t say that he was bitter about what had happened but………. he was really ticked off. He had told himself that he would tell Draco what had happened after Christmas. He wasn’t all too sure how Draco would react and he didn’t want to ruin Christmas. Other than those things though, he was ecstatic. He was actually going to be a part of Christmas! At a Manor! DeLaria and Jethro were just as excited as he was. DeLaria was expecting to hibernate but only for about two weeks instead of the mandatory 180 days. She said she would miss too much. Jethro was looking forward to running freely for more than an hour a day; they all thought that a Manor would have enough room for everything they wanted to do.

   After Harry had breathed through his traveling sickness he stood to his feet and reached out for something to help steady him. Of course, he expected it to be Jethro because that was kind of in his job description, what he came into contact with he couldn’t really put it into words. It was skin, he was sure, but if felt…old but smooth at the same time. “Uh…Jethro?”

 “Not even close.”

 “Could you at least tell me what my hand is currently touching?” He felt Jethro nudge his other side. “Looks like a house elf.”

 “I’s Dobby, Mr. Harry Potter sir!” Harry jerked his hand back. “Please follow me Mr. Harry Potter sir! The Master is waiting to meet you!”

 Harry heard the pitter patter of hurrying feet and made to follow when Dobby’s words sank in. “Master?”

 “Yes sir! Master Malfoy sir!”

    Harry swallowed and reached out to Jethro with a sweaty palm. “I don’t suppose you mean Draco do you?” There was a nervous sort of laughter and Harry stood straighter. Well, he supposed he had to meet his future father-in-law sometime.

* * *

     Lucius Malfoy was sitting behind an opulent mahogany desk in his personal office. It was grand, if he did say so himself, and he made a picture of wealth, mystery with just a hint of danger. This picture was completely wasted on the boy who walked in just moments before. At his side his wife snickered and Lucius ignored it. He knew what she was thinking, and he was most certainly not pouting. He cleared his throat and the boy, Harry, looked in his general direction. It was kind of odd, to be looked at like that, like you weren’t really there. Well, he supposed to Harry he really wasn’t. “Welcome to my home Mr. Potter.” 

    The boy bowed his head slightly. “Thank you for having me sir, I’m sure it is as lovely as I think it is.” Lucius doubted it, the Manor, he was sure, went beyond what this child could imagine. “Indeed.” Narcissa smiled. “It’s good to see you again Harry.”

   Harry blushed. “It’s good to hear you as well ma’am.”

    Narcissa made a dismissive sound.  “Come now Harry, from the way Draco is talking you should be calling me mum.” Harry’s face went beet red and he could hear his animals laughing at him. He’d show them later. “Draco is getting fitted for a new robe at the moment, but he will be with us shortly. Please, take a seat.” “Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Jethro, chair.” They both watched as the child’s massive dog, that was being ridden by a snake oddly enough, guided him back and to the left into one of the three massive arm chairs.

   “Thank you Jethro.” The dog barked and lay at his feet while the snake slithered somewhat languidly away. “DeLaria! You haven’t even asked their permission and already you’re exploiting their kindness?” The snake reared up and looked back at Harry and hissed. “Well you could have just said so.” The boy looked up and at Narcissa. “Please forgive her rudeness she’s cranky. She wants to know if she can find a place to hibernate.” They both blinked and looked between the snake and her human. Before Lucius could ask the obvious question his wife cut in. “Of course she can Harry, just tell her to be sure to find someplace where we won’t disturb her.” Harry smiled brilliantly at her then turned to his snake…who was already gone.

   “How very rude.” he muttered to himself. Not minutes later Draco rushed into the room. “Harry!”

 “Draco!” Harry stood to his feet and promptly tripped over Jethro who had moved a bit too late. “Bloody hell!”

  “Harry! Language!” Narcissa said even as she rushed to his side. Lucius rolled his eyes. His office floor was carpeted in the softest of fabrics, Narcissa need not baby the boy. “Are you alright Harry?” Harry nodded, face still in the plush carpet. “Will you look up Harry?” Harry shook his head. “Embarrassed Harry?” Harry’s ears went even redder than that they were before.

  Draco grinned. “At least DeLaria didn’t see.” Harry looked up with an embarrassed smile on his face. “That would have made it a lot more painful than it was.” Lucius blinked and his eyes widened. The boy, Harry, was making direct eye contact. Narcissa had a lot of explaining to do.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya'll think! I'm looking forward to the next chapter though. Question, foes Malfoy Manor have peacocks or peahens or both? Again, I would like to apologize to MsBloodyLove. She (or he, I know it says Ms but just in case) left a comment that I didn't respond well to. I figured that out when I went back and read my reply to her comment as if it wasn't me reading it and it was really very rude of me to say/type my reply the way I did. MsBloodyLove, I really want you to know that I appreciate your comment and that you've stuck with this story for as long as you have and you have my sincerest apologies for the way I spoke/typed to you last night. Whatever can do, within reason, to make it up to you over the internet, let me know. If I can, I will. Or, you can tell me what you want to see in another chapter and that will be your chapter. Please forgive me of my rudeness.
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your heads!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter f the week guys! Thanks to my beta-reader julietRichan! Let me know what y'all think!

**_ Chapter 15 _ **

**__ **

      Draco had said that he would be back in fifteen minutes. It had taken five of those fifteen minutes for Jethro to yell “Duck and cover!” for Harry to realize that he was under some kind of attack. Of course, he did as he was told but that didn’t stop a pin prick of pain on the back of his hand.

   “Seriously?!” Harry began to run in a random direction, Jethro on his heels.

  “Wrong way kid!”

 “Yeah, because I’m going towards whatever’s attacking me!”

  Jethro snorted, panting at Harry’s heels. “Don’t be so self-centered Harry! They’re attacking me too!” Jethro yelped.

  “The hell are they!?”

 “Demons with feathers! Keep it moving!”

 “Do your bloody job and tell me where go!”

     “Hard left! Hard left!” Harry turned and felt a gust of wind brush by him and a thud of a body hitting something solid, maybe a tree? “U-turn!” Harry obeyed wordlessly.  “How you holding up Jethro?”

 “We should’ve stayed inside! Duck!” Harry did so and felt a talon graze his cheek. “Where are you Jethro!?”

 “Right in front of you! Right turn!”

 

* * *

 

      From the house, in his upper most office, Malfoy senior was slightly stunned. He couldn’t be sure what he was seeing so he called to his wife. “Cissa… look out this window, what do you see?” Narcissa glided to her husband’s side and looked and her eyes widened.

 “Harry!” As she called his name the boy fell into a roll, just barely being missed by an irate peacock.

 “Yes, that’s what I thought.” Lucius replied calmly.

 “Call off your bloody birds Lucius!”

 “I didn’t set them on the boy! I can’t control the beasts!”

  “Mother! The peacocks have gone mad!”

   “Yes dear, we’ve noticed. Come on.” The trio rushed down the stairs and towards the front door, flinging it open. Jethro was just distracted enough to take his eyes off the path before he and Harry for two of the birds to peck at his hind legs. “Dog down! Dog down!” Harry skidded to a stop, barely stopping in time not to trip of Jethro. “I got you.”

  “Save yourself Harry! Run! Run you clever boy, and remember me!” (A/N: Totally stole this, do you know where from?)

 “Stop being over dramatic!” Harry gripped his front paws, slung them over his shoulder and took off once again. “Wrap your legs around me!”

 “That is not something you say to your dog Harry!”

 “Do it!” Jethro struggled to do so but he did. “This is mortifying.” He grumbled.

 “I’m sorry, would you rather I leave you at their mercy?” Jethro tightened his grip. “That’s what I thought. Where to?”

     Harry was panting heavily under the added weight but he didn’t dare slow or stop, he could feel the things on his heels. “Left and straight on!” Harry obeyed and nearly tripped over a rock. “Don’t blame that on me, I can’t see your feet from up here.” Harry rolled his eyes at the sulking tone. “Coming up on some steps! Up five! Slide, slide, slide!” Harry ran up five steps and slid into an open door, hearing it slam shut behind him followed by indignant squawks. Harry lay panting, Jethro on his back, unmoving. “You okay boy?” Harry asked between deep gulps of air.

  “Can I just run around inside? It’s big enough.” Harry chuckled breathlessly.

 “…. you okay Harry?” Draco asked lightly.

  “I’d be a lot better if you didn’t have killer fowl.”

 Draco laughed nervously. “Ever seen and peacock or peahen Harry?”

 Harry stilled and turned his head, that was still firmly planted into the ground. “In a picture book a few years ago, why?” Draco coughed.

 “You have got to be kidding me. I didn’t not just get attacked by one of the most feminine birds on the planet.”

 Lucius stiffened and Narcissa hid a giggle behind a sneeze.

 “If it helps, you’re the first one they’ve reacted to in that way.”

 “That doesn’t help at all.” Draco shrugged. “Didn’t think it would. Is Jethro okay?”

 “No, no I am not okay. Your demon fowl hurt my back legs and now I can’t feel them.” 

 Draco winced. “On behalf of my father, I apologize for all your injuries.”

 Harry snorted. “Why does he even own them?”

 “Because I can.”

 “Very adult of you Mr. Malfoy, no really, sounding like a child really becomes you.”

      Narcissa snickered. “Come on loves, let’s see what we can do to get you all patched up.”

Harry nodded but made no motion to move. “Can we do it here? I mean no disrespect but I don’t think I can move right now.”

Narcissa laughed. “Of course dear, I’ll be back in a bit.”

* * *

 

     After Harry and Jethro had been patched up, Jethro more so, they had a quiet lunch in one of the bigger halls. Lucius and Narcissa watched as their son helped his unknowing mate eat. Not in feeding him, but in telling him where things were and reached for things he couldn’t. He looked to be gaining weight too Narcissa thought with a smile. Lucius, though he wouldn’t admit it under pain of death, found himself smiling behind his napkin as he watched his son lead the boy who lived from the dining room by his hand after they had finished eating.

  “They’re sweet aren’t they Lucius?” He nodded his head. “And mates too. Does Harry know?” Narcissa shook her head. “As far as I know, no. Not to worry though, I got him a book.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing . Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your heads!  
> -Kit


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter of the week! Let me know what you think of it! Thanks to my beta reader Julietrichan!

**_ Chapter 16 _ **

**__ **

Harry had a gift. No, correction, Harry had _gifts_ , plural. It was Christmas day, he was in a house of relative strangers, and he had gifts. When Draco had sat him down on the floor of what he said was the family room he had anticipated hearing gifts being opened and feeling their joy. When he had heard that the youngest had to open their gift first he had waited for the ripping of paper coming from Draco. Then a wrapped package was pushed into his hands he felt...there wasn't a word for it.

“Harry? You okay?” Draco’s voice was slightly worried.

 “Um...this is mine?” Harry asked, not daring to grip the package any tighter than he already was, which he wasn't really.

“Of course it's yours dear, surely your relatives have given you gifts on Christmas before.” This came from the Lady Malfoy who found it odd that Harry would react in such a way to a gift.

He was shaking slightly and his eyes were misty as they looked unseeing at the package in his lap. “No ma'am, this is...the first gift I've ever had....” Harry wiped angrily at his eyes. He shouldn't be crying over something so simple. He was so absorbed in the gift, that was still unopened in his lap, that he didn't feel the tension climbing in the room.

The Lady and Lord Malfoy were furious. Muggles were quickly becoming their least favorite creatures, well, these Muggles anyway.

“What about on your birthday?” Harry gave a wet chuckle at Lucius’s inquiry. “I didn't know I had one till I was four.” Harry clutched the gift to his chest and asked again; “This is really mine?”

Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder. “Yes, as are the other ten or so gifts under the tree.” Harry pulled his knees to his chest and put his head on them, gift still clutched to his chest and as if sensing the emotional tsunami in him Jethro came trotting in, wrapping his big body around his wizard. “Thank you, so much.” Harry didn't lift his head as he said this. “I didn't get you guys anything.” Narcissa smiled from her perch in a love seat near the fireplace.

“We didn't expect you to dear.”

Harry nodded.

“Open your gift Harry, see what it is.” came Draco’s soft voice near his ear.

It was a few minutes before Harry uncurled himself and reverently began to open the gift. When he was sure all the wrapping paper was removed, Draco had told him it was, he ran his fingers over the smooth surface, coming across the braille. The Wizarding Guide to Soul Mates. He opened the cover of the book and ran his fingers over the inside. To Harry, we are happy to have you with us and we hope that our home will be a safe place for you in the future. Love, Narcissa, but you can call me mum.

Harry laughed and wiped at his eyes, stumbling to his feet. “Mrs. Malfoy?”

“Over here dear.” Harry stumbled towards her voice and fell into her arms. “Thank you.” he muttered into her neck. “It's my pleasure love. Now, go and sit, there are more gifts to be opened.” 

* * *

 

Draco had never seen much emotion in Harry's eyes while they were at school but now, watching Harry opening his gifts, more than he had hinted to, his eyes were alight with every positive emotion Draco could name and a few he couldn't. “Open this one next, it's from the Headmaster.” Draco watched as Harry’s face changed from ecstatic to a scowl.

“I don't want it.” All three Malfoy's blinked at this.

“Why not?” Draco asked, his brows furrowed.

“I'd rather not talk about it. Is there a note?”

“Yes, but it's in braille.” Lucius said after a while and Harry grinned and turned to Draco. “Test number one Draco, read the note.”

Draco grinned proudly at his parents’ confused look as he took the note from his father's fingers. “To Harry… I've been holding…. onto this...for a friend… I'm sure that he would be…. Is that a ‘D’?”

Harry reached over and shook his head. “It's an ‘F’, go on.” Draco nodded and continued. “I'm sure that he is going to be fine with me...giving it to you…. Please use it…wisely.” 

There was a beat of silence then Harry let out a sigh. “Fine.” He took the soft package into his lap and opened it with a lot less care than he had opens his other gifts. When he felt the fabric settle on his lap he looked down at it. “What is it?” he asked after a beat of silence.

“It's a cloak .... why don't you try it on.” Came Lucius's voice, there was a tone of...something to it. Harry shrugged, if he meant any harm Jethro would have told him, and did as he was bid.  As soon as the cloak settled about his shoulders he heard three gasps. “What? What is it?” Harry asked slightly nervous.

“That's an invisibility cloak….” came Narcissa’s voice.

“They're incredibly rare.” Her husband chimed in.

“Cool.” Draco chimed in. Harry grinned. This could come in handy someday. Jethro snorted and said “I want no part in any of your shenanigans.”

Draco laughed and replied; “It's kind of your job Jethro, not getting out of it.” Jethro heaved a mighty sigh and let his head fall to his front paws.

Harry grinned and took of the cloak and asked, “Who do you think this friend is?” Harry asked as he folded the cloak.

“I'm not sure, but I'm sure he'll tell you when he feels the time is right.” Narcissa replied and Harry felt like she believed her words just as much as he did. Not at all. 

* * *

 

Harry lay in bed that night, Jethro curled around him, his mind racing. He wasn't so sure about telling the Malfoy's what had happened just before he got here anymore. For one, they didn't seem to like the Headmaster anymore than he did. For another, maybe he could use that incident against him. Who leaves that kind of thing where people can just stumble on it? Could he see what Harry saw? Another thing, who just gave away rare objects that belonged to a friend?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How was it? Thank you for reading! As my math class is now over, I will be going back to post on Saturdays, but not this week. The next posting will be on the 12th!
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter of the week guys! I hope you guys like it! Thanks to my lovely Beta julietRichan! Enjoy!

**_ Chapter 17 _ **

 

Harry told them what happened two days after Christmas. He had told Mr. Malfoy first and then repeated it to Lady Malfoy and Draco. The atmosphere was cool after the second telling.

“So there could be a way for you to see?”

Harry grinned at Draco’s question. It was halfhearted at best and he knew why. DeLaria had overheard him and Professor Snape talking about making a potion to bring his sight back. Deli was nothing if not a gossip and she told him everything. He wasn’t going to blow the surprise though. He also didn’t expect anything much to come from it. Hope was there but there wasn’t much. Besides, he had gotten a glimpse of the people he cared for and that was enough, for now.

“Do you think he saw what I saw?” Harry asked after a moment of frigid silence.

“No, from what is said about the mirror you only see what your heart desires and I doubt Albus Dumbledore’s heart's desire is anything like yours.” Harry smiled at Lucius’s words and hoped they were true. Dumbledore might be powerful but let him lay a hand on his family to claim as his own and watch all hell breaks loose.

“Thank you for telling us Harry. The headmaster is manipulative on the best of days and even though we don’t know what he wants with you, or if he wants you, it’s better to be safe.” Narcissa said with her hand on his shoulder. “Now, off you pop, Lucius and I have things to plans for.”

Draco grinned and gripped Harry’s hand. “Come on, we have lessons.” Harry groaned. “It’s the holidays Draco, can’t it wait?”

Draco scoffed. “No husband of mine is going to fall behind Harry, so no. It can’t wait.”

Harry went red at Draco’s words and the older Malfoy’s laughed as their son dragged his prey out and, most likely, into the library.

When the door shut behind them Narcissa put up a silencing charm and turned to her husband. “What do you think?”

Lord Malfoy’s brow went up at his wife’s question. “Well my beautiful, loving wife, I think it’s time we paid a visit to Gringotts.”

Narcissa smiled at her husband. “Why Lucius, what a splendid idea.

 

* * *

 

 

In the library Harry read the book Narcissa had given him for Christmas, something he would treasure forever, and Draco practiced his braille. Draco was getting really good at reading it but he was putting off writing it. Harry wasn’t sure why but he didn’t ask. Draco would tell him when he was ready. “Hey Draco?”

Draco looked up from what he was doing. “Yes Harry?”

Harry stared into Draco’s eyes. “You should use less, or no, hair gel. It’ll look better fluffy.”

Draco let out an undignified squawk.

“And how would you know?”

Harry smiled sweetly. “I saw it.” It took Draco a while to figure out what Harry meant but when he did, he was embarrassed and proud at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys enjoy it? It was a rush job because I forgot I was supposed to post today instead of tomorrow. I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter of the week! Thanks to my beta-reader julietRichan! Enjoy!

** Chapter 18 **

 

The Malfoy elders were angry, no, they were furious. The goblins were fantastic at their jobs and because of this the Malfoy’s wanted to see heads roll. The Potter’s Will and Testaments had been read and hidden and no one had known. Well, they shouldn’t say no one. Apparently, Sirius Black, who was out losing his mind at the time, had come to Gringotts an hour after his best friends had been killed and had demanded the wills be read to him and him alone. Of course, he just _happened_ to be the only person who knew what the Will’s had said and was now imprisoned in Azkaban and deemed too mentally unstable to be able to tell what they had said.

And of course, goblins, namely Ragnok, could tell when someone was under the influence of Polyjuice Potion even if he couldn’t tell who it was. Now, as the Malfoy’s were leaving with instructions to bring Harry in for another reading, they were fuming. The goblins had promised to locate the goblin who had authorized the first reading and force him, if necessary, to retrieve the lost Will’s after which, if deemed guilty for the crime of reading a personal Will without the proper authorization and audience, he would be terminated. Wonderful creatures the goblins were, very useful and blood thirsty.

When the Malfoy’s returned to their Manor it was in chaos. Severus had decided to visit and Harry’s snake, whom Draco had written about numerus times to them, had sensed it and woken up early from her shortened hibernation. House elves were running about squeaking in terror, Jethro was hiding under the small table in the entrance hall, Harry and Draco were…either having an epileptic seizer or laughing uncontrollably and Severus Snape was encased in snake. “I demand you get off this instant!”

_Look how he squirms! So warm and full of life!_

  “Mr. Potter if you do not reign in this animal I’ll have your hide!” Harry, who was hearing a running commentary from both Deli and Jethro on what was happening barely registered his Professors threat.

“This…is not what I thought I’d come home to.” Narcissa said covering her mouth to hide a smile from the dour potions master. Lucius, who had more control over himself just lifted a brow when he saw why the house elves were running amok. Every time one got to close to the human snake bundle it would be lunged at fangs first. _How dare they try to take my mate from me!_

_“He’s not your mate Deli, he’s a Potions Master who can turn you into potions ingredients with no qualms what so ever.”_

_Talk dirty to me._

That set off a whole new round of laughter from Harry. “Mr. Potter, you have until the count of three before I hurt your pet. One…” Deli tightened her grip.

“Two…” She bared her fangs directly over the pulse point in his neck.

“DeLaria Theia Potter! I’ll turn you into potions ingredients myself if you bite him!” DeLaria’s jaw snapped shut and she looked towards her human who had more panic in his eyes than laughter. _It was only going to be a love bite… “No, please Deli, you can’t. You could kill him by accident.”_

DeLaria huffed and unwrapped herself from Snape’s body and slithered into a dark corner to sulk as Harry stumbled towards the professor. “I’m so sorry Professor! I didn’t think she’d go that far.”

Severus sat up. “Mr. Potter, if I may offer a suggestion in training her…” Harry nodded vigorously, wringing his hands and listening carefully to his professor. “When she does something wrong, like what she just did, do not laugh, much like a child, it will make her think it okay. Discipline her, and when she does something good, like doing what she just did to me to someone who may mean you harm, reward her. Encourage her protective nature, discourage her dangerous play. Is that understood Mr. Potter?”

Harry nodded. “I’m really sorry Professor, I’ll have to get her some toys so she can work out her…extra energy.” Harry’s shoulders slumped and the Malfoy’s watched as the stern professor smiled a little smile. “That would be a good start, now come along. We have lessons.” Harry groaned when he remembered why Snape had come the Manor. Draco wanted him ahead and what better way to be ahead then practicing with the Youngest Potions Master out there?

“But it’s break.” Harry complained.

“Doesn’t matter. Come along now.” Severus stood to his feet and ushered both Harry and Draco in the direction of the basement. The house elves who had vanished once Snape had been freed returned to take the coats from their Masters’ and clean up the mess that was made. Jethro still cowered under the little table in the entrance hall while DeLaria glared death at him. The Malfoy elders weren’t sure what exactly to do after what they had just seen so they settled on going to their office to make plans and to practice how to tell Harry that was something was very wrong with his past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta-reader julietRichan! This weeks chapter is very short, like not even a proper paragraph but I hope ya'll like it!

Chapter 19

 

*Filler as I have finals, more next week, or the week after. Animagus or creature? Y’all pick.*

 

The man was seething. He had been teaching the brat for almost a year and he still breathed. His master would punish him if it was found out. The man took out a plain piece of parchment, a quill and began to write all the things he would do to kill their enemy. He would not fail his master again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question at the beginning of this filler chapter is because I've been reading a lot of creature fics and animagi fics so I was wondering if we should make Harry and Draco creatures or animagi, or make one a creature and the other an animagi? What ya'll think? I was thinking Harry gets one and Draco another. Comment and let me know!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry that this is late! There was an island wide internet outage otherwise this would have been up Saturday. Anyway, as a note, I'm switching updates to Sundays!. I wanna thank my beta-reader julietRichan! She does wonderful work! I hope you all enjoy it! See end notes for the results of the creature/animagi poll! I want to thank every one who voted and those of you who said my story was good as is! I appreciate you all! Enjoy!

** Chapter 20 **

        Harry had a meeting. Not just any meeting though, he had a meeting with Goblins. The Malfoy’s had told him they would take him to see them when they next went to Diagon Alley to get his and Draco’s new school supplies. When he had asked why they told him about their visit to the Wizarding bank. Harry had felt a cold fury come over him. Someone had listened to his parents’ Will, not liked what it had said and had them illegally sealed. Jethro had had to curl around him with DeLaria hissing calming words into his ears.

Someone he didn’t know, he hoped, had taken it upon themselves to flip his parents the bird on their deathbed and Harry wanted to know who. The thing that had snapped Harry out of his dark thoughts was Draco offering his father’s favorite peacock’s head on a golden platter and Lucius’ subsequent spluttering and offer of a trade. He’d keep his favorite peacock in one piece and Harry would be given one of the crup puppies that had just been born.

Harry blinked. Hadn’t they done enough for him? Hadn’t they given enough? He felt all warm and bubbly inside and a small smile crept up his face. They cared about him, a little freak who couldn’t eat too much because he had a small stomach and may have a crush on his snake’s pseudo lover. Harry was sure that Draco had been joking, he could be wrong but he hoped he wasn’t, and Mr. Malfoy’s reaction was hasty. He probably didn’t even mean it, but Harry smiled anyway. Because he knew, he just knew, that if they had been serious they really would have given what they had offered.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, and you too Draco, but I’m fine.”

“Are you sure Harry? I’ll go hunt it down right now if you want.”

“That is unnecessary Draco, I’m sure he’d prefer a puppy.” Mr. Malfoy cut in.

“A puppy didn’t attack him on his first day here.”

Lucius glared at his son as his wife hid a laugh behind her hand.

Harry smiled, “It’s really okay sir, I don’t want a peacock head but…what’s a crup?”

Malfoy senior blinked at the boy who was looking somewhere below the chin area before remembering he was raised by muggles. “A crup,” he started, “is basically a hunting dog. It’s a small breed dog equivalent to that of a muggle jack russell terrier with the difference is it has two tails instead of one and is known for being a viscous animal if not trained properly. Though they can be vicious anyway.”

Harry stared up at the elder Malfoy, “You want to give me a homicidal dog, is that what I’m hearing?”

Lucius blushed in embarrassment, “When you put it like that it makes me seem like a horrible adult for even bringing it up.”

Harry grinned, “How about this Mr. Malfoy, we go to see the puppies and if one likes me, I’ll take it in exchange for the head of your favorite demon bird.” Harry thought he might as well play along, although he figured out real quick that it wasn’t a game when he was immediately dragged out of the house by who he assumed to be the elder male Malfoy. Harry panicked and felt the area around him for Jethro; when he didn’t feel him he started to hyperventilate. They were moving too fast and he couldn’t see what was before him.

“M-Mr. Malfoy….” Lucius stopped immediately, feeling Harry run into his legs. He turned swiftly and took in the heaving boy with a swear. “Sit, sit.” When Harry was seated, he was directed to place his feet flat on the ground and put his head between them and to take deep breathes, Lucius was kneeling next to the boy, rubbing soothing circles on his back, whispering calming words to him when Draco and Jethro caught up to them. “I’m fine.” Harry said when he could, over his fussing of his best friend and his dog.

“My apologies Mr. Pot- Harry. I momentarily forgot about you handicap. It was most rude of me.”

Harry smiled and looked up at his guardian for the next few weeks. “I forgive you sir. I understand, the excitement and all that.” Lucius had to refrain from stating that Malfoy’s did not get excited when he noticed his son talking to Jethro, who looked to be replying. He raised a curious eyebrow but decided to leave the questions for later. “Come…Harry, the puppies await.”

* * *

 

 

Harry should have known better, he really should have. Of course, every crup puppy would try to drown him in kisses and piddle to show their affection. He swore the Malfoy’s and Jethro were holding back laughter. Harry sighed in defeat under the puppy pile and went limp. When he did this, however, it seemed as though all the puppies lost interest in him, all but one, who stayed and curled up on his stomach. Harry reached out slowly and petted the pup, it seemed smaller than the others and Harry smiled ruefully. A runt for a runt huh? he thought to himself. “I think this one likes me the most Mr. Malfoy.” He regretted opening his mouth when he was once again pounced upon by the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll please!!!! The results are in! According to you the readers Harry will be an animagus and Draco a creature! Votes were, Harry: A=9 C= 5 and Draco, C= 8 and A= 4. I hope you all like what I do with this in the future and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your heads!  
> -Kit


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really late. Ish happened. While I'm on vacation I'll post when I can and when I get back I'll post either Saturday or Sunday. Thanks to my beta-ready julietRicahn!

**_ Chapter 21 _ **

The meeting with the Goblins went….it went. That's the most Harry could say about it. The goblin that had done the illegal Will reading had been put to death in a way Harry didn't want to think about. He had knowingly read and sealed a document on the order of an unknown wizard. Of course, he was being paid for it. Worst part? According to the audit the Goblins had run on Harry’s vaults, he was being paid from a vault that Harry’s mother had left for him.

 

It had taken much longer for Harry to calm down then. His magic was bubbling along the surface of his skin and he felt violated. Someone had taken advantage of him without his even knowing of the vaults existence. Meaning they were probably hoping he never found out. That lead him to think he had a very short life ahead of him; that or they were planning on draining the vault and making it somehow seem as if it was never there.

 

The Wills themselves, however, had been…surprising. His mother, thought to be a muggle born, was adopted into a muggle family. She was more of a half blood though who her real parents were were sealed until his majority. She had left Harry almost everything with a few trinkets for her former Head of House and a man named Remus Lupin. The same went for his father, only he left something for a Sirius Black instead of Lupin.

 

Things went bad when they got to the end of both wills. The secret keeper had been changed last minute from Sirius Black to Peter Pettegrew because “who would expect Peter?”. The fact that grated the most was the Albus Dumbledore was a witness to the change and, apparently, there was an innocent man in Askaban. He hadn't had a trial and he had been sentenced by the same man who was supposed to be the epitome of goodness. Harry scoffed as he lay in his bed at the Manor covered in fur and scaly bodies.

 

He had been left alone, not because he wanted to be, but because his pets wouldn't let anyone get close, not even Draco. Harry thought it to be for the best. His magic could lash out at any moment and for some reason, the animals weren't affected as much, or at all it seemed. It was like they were trying to channel his wild magic into something harmless….to him at least. He sighed and rolled over, Deli’s coils shifted with him, Jethro repositioned his head on Harry's side and the crup, who had yet to be named, flopped onto his face. Harry chuckled at this and the door opened slowly. “Harry?”

 

Harry looked in the direction of Draco’s voice, the crup shifting to keep his place. “How long have you been standing outside the door?”

 

“Long enough. Is it safe to come in?”

Harry shrugged as best he could. “Try coming to the bed.”

Draco walked slowly towards the dog pile, hoping against hope that he wouldn't turned away. When the animals simply made room for him next to Harry he smiled and climbed in next to his best friend. “How are you feeling?” Harry shrugged, not knowing how to word his emotions. Draco reached for his hand and twined their fingers “No matter what Harry, I’m here and so are my parents. We will not leave you alone, not if it's in our power. Okay?”

Harry smiled and squeezed Draco’s fingers. “Thank you love. I appreciate that.”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the mega delay guys! I have writers block and as such couldn't write. My beta, thank God for her, says that although this chapter is a bit choppy it flows well and is good. Thank you julietRichan! Anyway, I'll try my best to have an on time update next week! Tell me what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit

**_Chapter 22_ **

 

The first day back at Hogwarts Harry knew something was up. He felt himself being watched more often, and he felt a lot more uneasy. It was a feeling that sent dread up and down his spine. Draco noticed but didn't much worry because Harry had his own army. Granted it was an animal army and more prone to attack with the least bit of provocation but it was an army nonetheless. 

 

Harry sighed in half-hearted frustration when the crup puppy peed on his shoes again. “Come on now pup, must you do this everyday? Scorify can only do so much.” Harry turned to Draco, who was a lot better at the cleaning spell than he was. “Please?” Draco smiled and waved his wand over Harry’s shoes, grinning at the shiver that went through Harry at the feel of Draco’s magic. “Thank you very kindly,” Harry said grinning. The crup whined in protest, seeing all his hard work go to waste. Draco’s theory was that he, the puppy, was upset that he didn’t have a name yet. He toyed with naming it Scrappy but in light of certain situations regarding that name, he decided against it. It seemed Draco was right because he could feel the crup glaring at him when he called Jethro or DeLaria.

 

His housemates were a little iffy about the puppy, not that he blamed them; the pup wasn’t even supposed to come with him back to Hogwarts because he was a regulated creature. Harry had done a lot of reading on his new pet and he hated what he was supposed to do to the little guy. He refused to cut off a one of its tails because a Muggle would find it strange. A muggle would most likely think that it was a mutation of the animal's genes and leave it at that. And what kind of test does one take to prove that they have control over a creature? Surely it wouldn’t be a dog show. Mr. Malfoy said he wouldn’t need to worry as he would deal with everything. The only problem was that the puppy wouldn’t let Harry out of his sight which meant he was like a second more useless Jethro. He was the reason Harry fell now-a-days. Jethro had quit telling Harry when the pup stumbled across his path so he tained the pup to lean against his leg, that way he felt it when the puppy cut him off.

 

“Come on the Harry, or we’ll be late for breakfast and you know how Deli gets.” Harry laughed and took his best friends hand. Jethro rolled his eyes a grumbled about only being a prop and how Draco had, successfully, stolen his job. Both boys ignored him and he followed on Draco’s side with the puppy leaning heavily on Harry’s left leg. Deli was, well, she was she wanted to be. (A/N: In Snape’s underwear drawer). She always left early in the morning, telling Harry of course, to ‘hunt’. Harry always rolled his eyes at this.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day was going great. Harry was doing well in his classes, granted he had already taken them, and the crup had only peed on him twice that day. Of course, all good things must end. It was the period before dinner, double Potions. They were making a Fever Reducing Potion on their own. Meaning they didn’t have partners. Harry was doing so more slowly than others as he had to feel out the ingredients of what went in next while at the same time not exploding the cauldron. He was doing well until he turned away from his cauldron to feel out the nightshade berries. He was to grind them to a fine powder and sprinkle it in while stirring twice counter clockwise and once clockwise. As he went to do just that, something happened. Jethro barked and tackled him to the floor, the crup puppy started growling and Deli, who always showed up to potions class started hissing in anger. “Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this?” He could feel his HOH standing over him.

 

“Well, if I were to hazard a guess Professor, someone threw something into my cauldron that would have had an adverse affect should I have added the grounded nightshade berries. It must have happened just as I was about to or else Jethro would have warned me, not try to give me a concussion.” Jethro whined nudged at Harry. “I’m fine boy, just a bump.” Jethro huffed as if he didn’t believe a word Harry had said. Meanwhile, Snape was looking into the cauldron to asses the situation and swore lightly to himself. 

 

“It seems as though your Jethro has saved the lives of everyone in this room.” 

Harry smiled and patted Jethro on what he presumed was his neck. “Hear that boy? You’re a hero.” Harry could feel Jethro preen, even as he still snuffled about Harry.

“Can your Jethro tell who did it?” 

There was a pause and then a sigh. “No sir, all he knows is that it came from the other side of the classroom.”

“Now wait just a min-” 

“Silence!” The word rang through the classroom, cutting off one Dean Thomas. Harry went to sit up but something sat on his chest keeping him down. Harry sighed and tried to make himself comfortable, which was hard on a stone floor.  _ I know who did it.  _ Harry shivered. He had never heard such a dangerous sounding Deli, not even with the troll. Then again, the troll only wanted a cuddle; this person, intentionally or not, tried to kill him. Harry waited for a bit before he nodded. The weight on his chest vanished and he imagined quickly lunged across the room where there was a high pitched scream.

 

“Mr Potter!”

 

“Whoever she has cornered sir is the person who sabotaged my potion.” There was a brief scuffle and a thud.

 

“...That’s impressive.” Came a voice from  the Gryffindor side of the room. “What? What did she do?” Harry asked, now sitting up. 

It was Draco who answered in a slightly trembling voice. “She hog tied Weasley.” Harry blinked then rolled his eyes because, of course she did. 

“50 points from Gryffindor for reckless endangerment and a month of detention with Filch Mr. Weasley.” came Snape’s smooth, cold voice. 

“W-what!? I didn’t do nothing!”

Snape made a dismissive sound. “Tell someone who would actually believe you.” Harry felt someone put their hand in his face and Jethro nudged him to grab it and he was pulled to his feet. “Thank you….Blaise?” The owner of the hand chuckled. 

“Pansy.” 

Harry sighed. “One day I’ll get it right.” 

Pansy snickered. “Yeah, one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's your weekly chapter! Let me know what you guys think!! Thank you JulietRichan!

Chapter 23

 

There were three things that Harry didn’t like about his current situation. 1. He couldn’t breathe, but was still alive. 2.He could hear nothing although he knew his hearing was in no way impeded; and 3. He was well and truly alone.

 

* * *

 

Harry had left Draco and Deli in the Library when he, Jethro and K-9, the crup puppy, were attacked. All Harry had wanted to do was go to the bathroom, he didn’t think he needed an entourage to take a piss. Now, however, he knew better. He had no idea how this person had snuck up on him and his dogs without them knowing but they did and they did it well. If his dogs weren’t in one piece when he got out, because he would get out, he would give whoever was responsible a slow, painful, death.

“Don’t struggle Mr. Potter, you’ll only make it worse.” Harry didn’t consciously know that voice but something in the back of his mind told him he did, so he listened.

“You see Mr. Potter, ten years ago you destroyed my master and I, as well as most of his other followers, didn’t take too kindly to it.”

Harry felt himself being circled and bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. He had a habit of speaking his mind and he didn’t think he was in a position to do so. Obviously, his vow of silence wouldn’t last. What made Harry nervous about this encounter, however, was that he couldn’t hear footsteps. It was like he was being circled by a ghost.

“Now Mr. Potter, do you know where you are?” Harry knew it wouldn’t last.

“With some psychopathic child killer who had really low self-esteem?” The blow was well worth it. He knew who his captor was now and he had to say, he was slightly surprised, and shocked.

He couldn’t breathe but he could be a smart arse. He’d blame it on magic, that seemed to help things along. “Seems I wasn’t far off aye Professor Quirrell?” He could feel the man looking at him curiously.

“You are blind.”

“And you are stupid. Now that we have that out of the way, I suggest you let me go before things get ugly...oh...wait…” Another blow.

“You insolent brat! What can you do all trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey?”

Harry laughed. “I was trained by ninja peafowl, who trained you?”

“My mother.”

“She sucked.”

Another blow. “It was because of my mother training that I captured you.”

“By sneaking up on me on my way to the loo, real brave coward. Now, here’s what's gonna happen; you are going to let me go and I’ll kick your arse, or I’m going to break free and kick your arse. Choose wisely Professor.”

As Harry talked he could feel his breath coming back to him. Either the spell was wearing off or Quirrell was losing his focus and or cool. Whichever didn’t matter.

“I have your wand.”

“Yes because I need one to whip your sorry tail.” Harry really hoped this worked because if it didn’t he was toast. He didn’t even like toast that much.

The circling started again, only this time Harry was hit over and over again. He would have to thank the Dursley's, this high pain tolerance was coming in pretty handy. Harry tuned out the yelling and beating and reached for the links inside him. Jethro’s and K-9’s were dim, like they were sleeping or unconscious but Deli’s was a bright fiery red. She was angry and it wasn’t about Snape, she was never this angry about him. She knew he was in danger and was upset she couldn’t find him. Well, that was about to change now wasn’t it? Harry reached out mentally to the link.

_“DeLaria, can you hear me?”_

_Yes love, where are you? You’ve been gone for over two hours._

Harry smiled at the obvious worry in her voice. _“I don’t know where I am, but I need you to find me. I know you’ve been trying but I want you to do something. Go to Professor Snape and wrap around him tight.”_

Harry waited for the confirmation that she had done so.

_He’s so smart, he already knows this has something to do with you._

Harry rolled his eyes, which must have been seen because he got a blow to the face for it. “Bloody hell, watch it ya prick!” Harry didn’t hear the answer as he was drawn back into his mind by Deli asking what to do next. _“You see that line that connects us? I want you to use it to apparate to me, silently.”_

Deli was, reasonably, flabbergasted. _You can’t apparate inside Hogwarts! The wards won't let it be done! “_

_You leave that to me Deli, now start trying!”_

Harry left their connection wide open and began to talk amidst the raining spells hitting his body. Quirrell was more stupid than he thought. “Hogwarts, hear my plea, I beg of you, just this once, to let my snake and the one she carries come to me. I know you are sentient and these wards are up for a reason but please, please help your child who is in need.” Harry repeated that over and over with Quirrell telling to shut up every time. It felt like hours later when the beating stopped and he heard a loud hiss of anger. There was a scream, a gurgle then silence. Harry had just enough time to thank Hogwarts before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

 When Harry came to he was enveloped in flesh and fur. He was slightly panicked before he remembered that he had friends and a crap ton of pets. He was pounced on immediately after he shifted. Tongues licking his face, voiced berating him for being stupid and a dark aura standing over him.

Harry smiled, “I’m alive then?” There was a deep sigh. “Yes Mr. Potter, you are indeed alive. Care to explain how?” Harry was confused.

“What do you mean how? I called to you and Deli, you both came thanks to Madam Hogwarts and now I’m here.” There was a tense silence, he couldn’t even hear his dogs panting.

“Mr. Potter, Quirrell hit you with several hexes and jinxes that should have killed you instantly, or at least taken a limb. Do not get me wrong, you suffered severe trauma but not as much as you should have.” Harry blinked at his HOH’s words. “What did he do to me?” There was a pause before a different voice answered, the voice of the school mediwitch.

“He broke your arm and a few ribs, one of which pierced a lung, you had a concussion and several fractures in your left arm not to mention the dislocated shoulder and hip bone; he even shattered the bones in your foot.”

Harry took in a deep breath and asked; “Why don’t I feel anything?” “Because you're drugged up to the gills Harry, that's why.” This came from Draco who was still lying next to him. Harry nodded, “Will I be affected in any way?” It was Madame Pomphrey who answered this.

“You will be in a sling and using a cane for the rest of the school year, which is two months so not too long. You will also be on a regimen of potions to help you heal some of the older...injuries we found on your person.” Harry felt his jaw clench and didn’t bother to give details, they knew enough. “Is that it?” he asked. Silence then; “Yes Mr. Potter, for now.” Harry nodded his acceptance to his HOH just as the door to the infirmary bang open. Harry groaned when he saw the blindingly bright aura.

“Harry my boy!”

“I call harassment and reckless endangerment of the student body!”

Everyone froze at that. It was an astounded Dumbledore that broke the silence.

“My boy...what are you talking about?”

“I refuse to speak further without my legal representation and the head of the DMLE present.” True to his word Harry said nothing until Dumbledore left. “Those are some serious accusations Mr. Potter, I do hope you have sufficient proof to back it up.” Harry’s grin was predatory. “What kind of Slytherin would I be if I didn’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, Blind Book One is coming to a close. If things go according to plan there will be either three or four chapters left! Thank you guys for keeping with me for this long!
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit


	25. NOT A CHAPTER!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys, know I was supposed to update yesterday but the Superbowl took up more time than I thought. Anyway, I just decided that I'm going to write up the last few chapters and post them back to back (by days). I hope to have them done by this weekend. Love you guys!

Peace, love, and choloate bars bigger than your head!

-Kit


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is the second to last Chapter of Blind Book One! I Hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you JulietRichan for being an awesome beta!!

**_ Chapter 24 _ **

 

The head of the DMLE blinked slowly at the boy sat before her then looked at the regal figure of the blond-haired man next to him. He was trying, and failing, to hide a smirk. Amelia Bones looked back to the 11-year-old boy sat before her, looking somewhere in her forehead region and sighed. “So, let me get this straight. You want an open investigation on Albus Dumbledore instead of him being brought up on charges now?”

Harry smiled and nodded before sensing her confusion. “You see Madam Bones, Dumbledore is in various positions of influence now; he is Chief Warlock of the Wizagmont, Supreme Mugwump and let's not forget he has a chair in the WIC. We bring him up on charges now he’ll get what? An hour in Azkaban? 15 minutes in a holding cell? That won’t cut it ma’am. He has meddled in my life since before I was born and I want him to pay the full price for his crimes against me and my family; past and present. Currently, there is very little proof as to his own misdeeds because no one bothered to check his claims after he, illegally I might add, had my parents’ will sealed.

“He then forged papers to claim himself as my magical guardian which, per my parents’ will, he was not.  There has been multiple someone’s tampering with Vaults that were not meant to be known about to the public. That means that a, let's say, magical guardian has been messing with something he should not have been. If the guardian paperwork had been filed at Gringotts, which it should have been, instead of the ministry this would have been avoided. The goblins are running audits, discreetly of course, on all the Potter vaults and properties and are gathering evidence as we speak. I do not want Dumbledore brought up on charges until they are complete and who knows? In that time, he could do other illegal things, like keeping a known dark artifact in a school full of children just to test someone.” Harry smiled at the stunned silence.

“So, what you’re saying is that you want Dumbledore to hang himself.”

Harry’s smile grew vicious. “Why Madam Bones, what a fine idea!”

 

*************************

As Harry was escorted back to the Slytherin dorms by one Lucius Malfoy, he felt lighter. Ms. Bones had made an Unbreakable Vow with him so she couldn’t tell, or write, anyone about what they had discussed without his express permission. She would work closely with the goblins, a miracle in and of itself, and would let only vetted Aurors in on this little project. Vetted by the goblins of course as they were brutally honest and had no compunctions about using a truth serum on anyone.

 

Lucius Malfoy was, inwardly, beaming at his son's mate. He was truly extraordinary, truly Slytherin. Who would've thought that of a Potter? The Lord Malfoy smirked as he guided the boy. “Mr. Potter, if you would enlighten me as to how you came up with this idea I would be greatly appreciative.”

Harry smiled up at his guide. “I opened my mouth and words came out sir.” Lucius took in the mischievous look on the boy’s face and smirked. Never tell your secrets.

“Very good Mr. Potter, very good.”   

***********************

 

Harry was in the Slytherin common room when he was hit with several bodies. He groaned in pain before the weights on him lifted.

“Sorry Harry, we were just so worried!” came Pansy’s voice. It sounded as if she had been crying and Harry sighed.

“You aren’t that heavy Pansy, who else was it?”

There was a pause and then a false high voice took credit. Harry smiled and maneuvered himself to brace the oncoming attack.

“Bring it in guys.” Harry was immediately encased in several arms, more gently than before, and let his friends calm down. He had heard about his injuries but them having had to hear it from someone else and not seen him immediately afterwards would have made it seem a lot worse than it was.

 

He didn’t particularly know why that was and he was struggling to understand it but he smiled as he was cuddled in a nest of bodies. It felt good to be cared for. The only downside was that in two months he’s be back with his relatives. Harry sighed. He’d bask in this positive attention for as much as he could and hope it would last the whole summer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys? What do you think? The last chapter will be up sometime tomorrow! Look for it!   
> Peace, love and Chocolate bars bigger than your head!  
> -Kit


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Big round of applause to you for sticking with this story for as long as you have!! Another round of applause to my beta-reader JulietRichan!!! Whooo!!! This is it guys, this is the FINAL CHAPTER of Blind Book One! I don't know when I'll have book Two started and up so be on the look out for it yeah? Let me know what you guys think!!

** Chapter 25 **

 

Harry liked his cane. He secretly hoped that he didn’t heal fully just so he could keep it. Although, he wished he didn’t have to use it during finals as it got in the way more than it helped. As he could talk to most of his animals they were barred from the examination room. He wanted it to be known he wasn’t a cheater, although Deli had somehow snuck into every exam room he was in. The only time she let him out of her sight since the Quirrel incident was when he was asleep because she knew Jethro and K-9 literally slept on top of him so he wouldn’t be going anywhere. Harry smiled to himself as he felt out the Transfiguration Practical, slightly annoyed that the Professor had obviously written most of the words wrong.

 

Harry could understand that he couldn’t review the test to make sure it was written correctly but he had heard that there was someone who was hired to copy his exams in each class into Braille. He had to wonder if Professor McGonagall had refused help because all the other exams were fine or if someone had purposely given him a worthless sheet of paper with the words Transfiguration Final written at the top. Harry sighed and raised his hand, hoping to get the attention of the person officiating the exam.

“Yes Mr. Potter?” Harry smiled in the direction of the voice.

“Hello Professor Flitwick, I seem to be having a problem reading my exam. Yes, it is in Braille but there are no words. It’s like someone just put random dots on the page and hoped they were making a sentence.”

 

Professor Flitwick’s eyebrows melded together in confusion. “I do apologize Mr. Potter, however, that is the only Braille test that was given to me. How about we do this instead. You come up to the front, bring all your things, and I’ll read the questions to you. You can copy them down how you have been for tests previously.”

 

Harry smiled and nodded his thanks as he began to pack his things. When finished he stood up and held out his hand for his professor to take as he really didn’t know how to get to the front of the room. The Professor took him by the wrist and slowly led him to sit at the examiner's desk and began to read out the questions. Harry answered them as quickly and diligently as he could, he didn’t want to run over his time. Thankfully, they finished just as the bell went to signal the end of class. Harry smiled and handed his teacher his answer sheet. “Thank you for this Professor, I really appreciate it.” Flitwick laughed lowly.

“It was no problem my dear boy. Now run along, I see a crup anxiously awaiting your return.” Harry smiled and nodded as he put his typewriter away and put his bag onto his back. This was the last exam until the Leaving Feast the next day so he could at least relax for a while. He slowly felt his way out of the exam room, leaning heavily on his cane as the pain potion he had taken earlier wore off. He had to take them with food so either he would have to talk Professor Snape into giving him a snack from the house elves or wait till dinner. He smiled at the thought. Since the Quirrell thing the Professor had become doting in his own dour way.

 

He always made sure Harry had enough to eat, even from the teachers table and when he was in the common room late at night the Professor would talk to him until he fell asleep; tell him about his parents and their respective friends. Harry didn’t much like his father and his friends, mainly Sirius and Peter Pettigrew but the Potions Master had told him that his mother wouldn’t have married a horrible man so he must have changed as well as his friends. Harry would hold out that maybe his father had changed but he wasn’t so sure about the other two.

 

As Harry made his way to the dungeons, Jethro guiding him and K-9 running around them in circles, Harry thought about all that had happened this year. He couldn’t help but smile. Yes, he had almost been killed but he had made friends. Friends! Something he never thought he’d ever have and now he had, at least, five in Greg, Vince, Blaise, Pansy and Draco. Harry chuckled. Draco was a bit more than a friend though wasn’t he? Granted he had only seen his eyes in the Mirror of Erised but he had read the book Lady Malfoy had given him from cover to cover at least five times so he knew. Granted this was probably a milder connection than what Draco felt but still, it was there.

 

When Harry got to his Professor’s office he knocked and waited until the silk over steel voice called him in. “Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this visit?” Harry grinned.

“I need more pain potion sir and I was wondering if you could get a house elf to get me some…. apple slices or something to take it with?” Harry felt the smile on his HOH’s face.

“Of course Mr. Potter, please, follow me into my private quarters and we shall have an early tea.” Harry’s grin turned into a wide smile and they followed the Professor into his rooms. He would miss their late-night talks when he was at the Dursley’s but then again, them and the memory of his friend, Draco, would most probably keep him sane.

 

********

 

The ride from Hogsmeade Station back to Kings Cross was shorter than Harry had expected. Maybe it was because he had wanted it to last longer. Harry sighed, at least something that he had wanted had happened, the cane was still in use. Granted, he didn’t really need it but hey, it was his cane and he’s use it for however long he bloody well wanted to. As they waited for the train to be relatively empty to get off the five friends said that they would be in touch by way of letters and Harry smiled sadly. Even if he somehow got letters, he knew his Uncle would burn them before he even knew of their existence.

 

When the train was relatively empty they gathered their things and made their way to the platform, to their waiting loved ones. Harry, being injured as his shoulder really was still in pain, was having Draco help him get onto the muggle platform with his parents where his ‘family’ should be waiting. As he said goodbye to the others he felt something...off. Harry looked around but when he didn’t see anything he chalked it up to the dread rising in his throat at the thought of returning to Private Drive. When they had made their final goodbyes Draco, Harry and the Lord Malfoy exited Platform 9 ¾ only to find no one waiting for Harry.  At least, the Malfoy men said they didn’t see anyone resembling Harry’s relatives on the platform.

 

Harry thought this might be a gift, that or Vernon was running late, which was more plausible than any other excuse. “Maybe they stayed in the parking lot,” Harry suggested. Lucius nodded, pretending he knew what exactly that was, and lead the boys in the direction it hopefully was. Thankfully the Malfoy sense of direction was correct but there was still no relatives. Lucius’ eyebrows furrowed and he leant down to whisper; “Tell me the address and we’ll apparate.” Draco went a little green and Jethro whined. K-9, made no sound, as he had been forcefully taken to Malfoy Manor for the summer hols and Deli, who was in Harry’s trunk, sighed. They all hated that particular form of transport though Harry was fine with it, he had a strong stomach you see.

 

They gathered in a near empty alcove and Harry gave the address before they huddled together and popped away.

********

 

The house was empty, no, not just empty, it was bare. There were no signs that the house had ever been inhabited. Harry’s breath came in sharp pants. This was too good to be true, he had to be dreaming although he really wished he wasn’t. There was a For Sale sign with a big red Sold over it though so maybe he wasn’t dream. Draco grinned. “Does this mean that Harry stays with us?” The elder Malfoy sighed. “Sadly no, this means we need to have a conversation with one Albus Dumbledore.” Harry sighed. Of course it was too good to be true.

 

******

The Headmaster met them in a private room in the Leaky Cauldron to discuss what was going to happen with Harry and his living arrangements. Things were not going well.

“Seeing as I am his magical guardian he will stay with me over the summer break.” That was the sentence that tipped Harry’s anger into high gear. Granted Dumbledore didn’t know that they knew he was spouting a load of bollocks but it still caused Harry to stand to his feet and slam his hand on the table.

 

“You, Albus Dumbledore, forget yourself. You may have been my magical guardian, yes I mean in past tense, but you are no longer eligible to make decisions for me. You see, according to wizarding law if a situation like this were to come up the abandoned party would stay with his mate and or his mates family.”

 

Dumbledore smirked. “Well Harry-”

“Mister Potter to you.” Harry cut in. Dumbledore twinkled harder.

“Very well, you see Mr. Potter, you do not have a mate so-” He was cut off by Harry’s laugh. “How stupid could you possibly be! If I didn’t have a mate do you really think I would have brought this up? And before you spout out rubbish about it being impossible for to have a made at such a young age keep in mind that it’s not. It’s rare yes, but not impossible. Who is my mate you wonder? Well, let me introduce you to Draconius Lucius Malfoy, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy.” Draco gave the Headmaster a cheeky wave as Harry continued. “Now you’re going to say, ‘You can’t possible know that, you’re blind!’ You would be right Headmaster, however, thanks to you leaving the Mirror out for me to find I could, at that time. Know what I saw Headmaster? My family, and what is a family without a mate eh? I saw his eyes in that moment and even though it was just a reflection of what his real eyes are the connection was still made. Now, this was strictly a courtesy meeting. I am spending the summer holidays, as well as any other holidays, with my mate and his family. Do you have any questions?”

 

Dumbledore was fuming. “How do I know you are not under some type of compulsive magic?”

 

Harry sneered. “Really Dumbledore, I know you were in Gryffindor but at least prove that you have some brains. There are always tells when a person is under a compulsion and you know them, well you should anyway. This meeting is over Headmaster, you would do well to remember that. You are dismissed.” With that Harry sat down and a strong wave of magic pushed the Headmaster into a forced apparition and he landed in his quarters in Hogwarts. Harry looked over at the Malfoys and grinned.

“You got Harry.”

 

~Fini~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, I need male names! Not telling you for what just know that I need them. I hope you guys know that I appricate all the Kudos and comments and all that jazz and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Till next time! Don't forget! Male names guys!  
> Peace, Love, and Chocolate Bars bigger than your head,  
> -Kit

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I hope to update every Saturday (days may vary sometimes and will be forewarned....hopefully.) Thank you for reading! Peace love and chocolate bars bigger than your head.
> 
> -Kit


End file.
